


Тьма среди Амазонок

by Imprest



Series: Пробуждение (An Awakening) [14]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Bacchae - Freeform, Darkness, Escape, F/F, Forbidden Love, Hurt/Comfort, Shamanism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-26
Updated: 2004-09-26
Packaged: 2019-05-01 13:38:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14521749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imprest/pseuds/Imprest
Summary: Зена и Габриэль остаются на зиму в племени Северных Амазонок и их жизнь, как всегда, не обходится без сложностей.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Amazon Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/377964) by Frau Hunter Ash. 



> ПЕРЕВОД: сентябрь 2004г.
> 
> СЮЖЕТНАЯ ЛИНИЯ: Этот рассказ является 14-ым по счету в цикле «Пробуждение».
> 
> НАСИЛИЕ: В рассказе присутствуют насилие и жестокость, но не более того, что мы видим обычно на экране.
> 
> ОТ ПЕРЕВОДЧИКА: Думаю, не лишним будет назвать предполагаемый возраст основных героев:  
> Зена - 35 лет  
> Габриэль – 28 лет  
> Солан – 16 лет  
> Саша – 6 лет.

***

Якут переместилась в центр круга, образованного группой Амазонок, двигающихся в такт медленно нарастающей барабанной дроби. Ритуальный танец набирал обороты. Позади виднелась Улрике, ученица шаманки, держащая в руках чаши со священными составляющими ритуала.

Зена наклонилась к сыну, шепотом описывая Солану то, что не мог видеть лишенный зрения подросток.

«На Якут - традиционная одежда Шамана» - тихо произнесла она. Воительница с сыном стояла за ритуальным кругом, но внимательно следила за всем происходящим внутри него – «Кожаный головной убор, отделанный мехом и украшенный перьями, бусинами и маленькими рожками. Её одежда сделана из оленьих шкур и тоже отделана мехом и бусинами. Лицо разрисовано специальной краской, на одной стороне – спроектирована священная спираль жизни и знаки их Богини Земли, а на второй – полосы в виде следов от когтей, указывающих на их связь с природой.»

Солан кивнул, слегка покачиваясь в такт барабанной дроби.

«Она держит в руке шест, испещренный насечками, символизирующими различные священные знаки. Он тоже украшен кусочками кожи, мехом, бусинами и перьями, а наверху прикреплен большой кристалл» - продолжила Зена – «Позади Якут стоит её помощница, Улрике, я вижу в её руках какие-то деревянные чаши.»

Зена обнаружила, что и сама поддаётся слегка дурманящему ритму, задаваемому барабанами.

Якут переместилась к северной части круга, образованного танцующими и сидящими вокруг них Амазонками, и воздела руки, устремляя их к небу.

«Якут призывает духов Воздуха присоединиться к ритуалу и защитить его участников» - прошептала Зена.

Улрике не отставала от шаманки, держа в руках дымящуюся чашу с ладаном и окутывая дымом Амазонок. После чего она последовала за Якут и повторила аналогичную процедуру на Востоке, затем на Юге, на Западе и наконец на Севере. «Её ученица приносит дым от ладана в качестве жертвы Духам Воздуха» - прошептала Зена.

Якут снова воздела руки, и Улрике, словно подчиняясь молчаливому приказу, вылила из другой чаши свежей родниковой воды, окропляя ею землю: «А теперь они призывают Духов Воды и предлагают им свежую воду» - снова повторение всего ритуала по кругу.

Шаманка вновь переместилась, и Улрике последовала за ней, на этот раз поливая землю медом: «Теперь взывают к Духам Земли и предлагают им мед» - продолжила Зена, наблюдая за новым круговоротом, совершаемым двумя женщинами.

И наконец её глазам предстало последнее жертвоприношение, включающее в себя ритуальные танцы с двумя факелами, рисующими в воздухе причудливые узоры, поражающие своей опасной красотой и завершающие священный круг: «Теперь к Духам Огня, с факелами.»

Якут переместилась к алтарю, возвышавшемуся к северу от большого костра, и вслед за этим барабанная дробь начала ослабевать, пока наконец совсем не прекратилась и не уступила место тишине, сменившей и её, и священные песнопения. Отера, ставшая новой Королевой Северных Амазонок, выступила вперед из толпы, чтобы предстать перед шаманкой, а затем обернуться и обратиться к своему народу.

«Сёстры!» - начала она – «Сегодня ночью мы приветствуем новых членов нашего племени и празднуем их воссоединение с нами!»

Раздались восторженные крики Амазонок, и Зена поймала себя на том, что широко улыбается и видит аналогичную улыбку на устах своего сына.

Якут снова воздела руки к небу, будто призывая его в свидетели священного таинства:

«О, Таеватат, Бог жизни и свободы, прибудь с нами!  
Укко, Великий Бог-громовержец; Акко, Богиня жизни, прибудьте с нами!  
Раунни, Богиня лесов; Пиева, наше Солнце; Куу, наша Луна, прибудьте с нами!  
Отава, Большая Медведица; Юмала, сам воздух; Луонота, священная мать Вяйнямейнена, благословите нас!  
Дочь Луны, Кутта; Дочь Солнца, Пиеватар, прибудьте с нами!  
Аске, Бог Луны; Пелервойнен, Бог полей и растений, прибудьте с нами!  
Метсола, наша великая лесная страна; Мехиляйнен, священная вестница, прибудьте с нами!  
Священная лесная семья: Тапио, отец, Миэликки, мать, Нуррикки, сын, Туурикки, дочь, прибудьте с нами!  
Священные владыки вод: Ахти, Бог Воды; Велламо, его жена; Ветехинен и Турсас, их дочери; и Дух Вейден, прибудьте с нами! Отведите от нас зло и даруйте своё благословение!

Метсола, защити нас от Лемпо, Паха и Хийси!  
Мать земля, сохрани нас, благослови и прибудь с нами!»

Солан наклонился к матери: «Они призывают и мужских божеств?» - поинтересовался он.

«Да, их божества кстати намного ближе друг к другу, к природе и людям, чем греческие. Ты заметил, что у них нет Бога Правосудия или Победы, но зато столько божеств, олицетворяющих природные стихии? И у них нет никакого отрицания духов, имеющих мужское начало» - прошептала Зена.

«А может, их мужские божества далеки от поведения мужчин, которым так славятся наши» - предположил Солан, усмехнувшись и закусив губу, чтобы не расхохотаться, когда Зена легонько толкнула его локтем в бок, призывая соблюдать приличия.

Амазонки воздели руки, скандируя имена Северных Богов, и барабанный бой усилился, набирая ритм и увеличивая громкость. Женщины, двигающиеся в середине круга, закрутились в бешенном танце. Якут внимательно следила за ними, оценивая уровень энергии, которая почти физически ощущалась в воздухе. Зена и Солан также чувствовали, как она будто течет из круга, учащая их собственное дыхание и ускоряя пульс.

Внезапно Якут отдала молчаливый приказ, и танцовщицы резко припали к земле, склонив колени и опустив руки. Барабанный бой умер вместе с так неожиданно прерванным танцем. Воительница и её сын содрогнулись, ощутив почти физический удар.

Спустя несколько мгновений Отера подняла покорно склоненную на грудь голову и кивнула, глядя на тени, видневшиеся за кругом.

Зена тоже обернулась, отслеживая глазами взгляд молодой Королевы, и увидела связанную фигуру, почти терявшуюся среди двух могучих Амазонок, в руках которых виднелись оголенные мечи. Глаза женщины закрывала плотная повязка. Королева Воинов почувствовала, как бешено забилось её сердце, когда её взгляд распознал связанную фигуру. Зена знала, что это была лишь часть священного ритуала инициации, принятого у Северных Амазонок, но по-прежнему не могла спокойно видеть свою возлюбленную в подобном положении.

Хотя она не могла не признать, что Габриэль выглядела просто потрясающе. Ошеломляющая своей красотой женщина была одета в белую кожу, чем-то напоминающую её свадебный наряд, который подобно ласковому любовнику обвивал прекрасное тело барда, оставляя однако не прикрытыми руки молодой женщины и демонстрируя её хорошо развитые мышцы. Вместо обычной обуви на ногах Габриэль виднелись белые кожаные сапоги. В глаза сразу же бросалось отсутствие сай. Зена также знала, что у барда не было и ножа. Она была абсолютно безоружна.

Единственным украшением её спутницы был красиво изогнутый браслет, сделанный из золота и серебра и символизирующий её единение с воином. Зена носила аналогичный на своём запястье.

Воительница нахмурилась, когда к ней с Соланом подошли две Амазонки. Она встала и повернулась к ним, вопросительно глядя на приближающихся женщин.

«Мы будем сопровождать тебя и юношу до окончания церемонии» - пояснила одна из них. Воительница лишь кивнула в ответ и снова опустилась на бревно.

Склонившись к Солану, она принялась подробно описывать ему одежды Габриэль, упомянув заодно и про двух Амазонок, прикрепленных теперь к ним.

«А я по-прежнему говорю, что тебя тоже должны были принять!» - упрямо произнес Солан.

«Нет, и вполне возможно меня никогда не примут в племя. Тебе прекрасно известно почему» - возразила Зена – «Они простили мне убийства, совершаемые на протяжении стольких лет, но это ещё не значит, что это стирает всё, что я сделала.»

«Вы с Габриэль одинаково яростно сражались за то, чтобы помочь им расправиться с Алти» - настаивал Солан.

«Да, и именно поэтому они простили мне моё преступление против их народа и почтили Габриэль решением принять её в своё племя. Всё хорошо, Солан, правда» - мягко произнесла Зена.

«А я говорю …»

«Нет, я всё понимаю и принимаю это» - перебила его Зена голосом, не терпящим возражений – «С меня вполне достаточно и того, что вас с Сашей почитают в качестве приемных детей Габриэль и принимают в племя.»

***

Амазонки подвели Габриэль к краю круга, где их встретила Отера. Пульс Зены участился при виде того, как Королева подняла свой меч, приближая его к горлу молодой женщины. Воительница заметила, как Габриэль судорожно сглотнула и невольно приподняла подбородок, ощущая близость лезвия.

«Габриэль, гречанка, мы согласны принять тебя в наше племя. Ты Королева Амазонок и наша Сестра. Готова ли ты присоединиться к нам?» - спросила Отера, достаточно громко, чтобы могли слышать все.

Зена затаила дыхание. Спорам, которые они вели с Габриэль на протяжении двух недель и которые были связаны со статусом барда в деревне, казалось, не будет конца.

Прошло чуть больше трёх недель с тех пор, как семья воина прибывала в племя Северных Амазонок. Отправившись в путешествие на Север, они преследовали две цели – хоть как-то попытаться компенсировать тот ущерб, который принесла Зена этому племени много лет назад, и представить им Сашу, в качестве приемной дочери Габриэль, претендующей на звание Амазонки и её преемницы. Племя с радостью согласилось принять Сашу и даже признало Зену в качестве Соправителя Королевы Амазонок.

Но первая причина их визита по-прежнему оставалась самой трудной и временами казалась им просто невыполнимой. Прошло много лет, но Амазонки не забыли, как Зена и Бораяс вторглись в их владения, намереваясь завоевать всё, что встало бы у них на пути, в том числе и земли некогда могущественного народа Амазонок. Судьба сыграла с воином шутку, когда в жизнь великого Разрушителя наций вошел даже ещё более амбициозный человек, коим стала Алти, злобная шаманка, показавшая Зене силу тьмы и использовавшая воина в качестве своего оружия. Именно она сумела убедить Зену уничтожить Королеву Амазонок и вырезать большую часть их лучших воинов, не брезгуя при этом самыми зверскими способами убийств.

Зена, в сопровождении Габриэль отправилась к Северным Амазонкам, готовая встретиться со своим темным прошлым и понести наказание, каким бы тяжелым оно не стало. Для обеих женщин стало настоящим шоком то, что Алти выжила и даже сумела поработить души Амазонок, убитых некогда Зеной, и заключить их в плен в Стране Мертвых, не позволяя перейти врата вечности. Злобная чародейка сумела использовать их неиссякаемую энергию для подпитывания собственных темных сил.

Зена и Габриэль присоединились к Амазонкам, намереваясь одолеть Алти, теперь уже раз и навсегда. Обеим женщинам пришлось принимать непростые решения и идти на большой риск. По плану, Габриэль должна была повести нескольких Амазонских воинов в царство духов, где им было суждено сразиться с Алти и духами, пойманными ею в ловушку, в то время как Зена и основная часть Амазонок должны были прорубить себе дорогу сквозь солдатский строй приспешников Алти к её физическому телу. Зена планировала уничтожить его, воспользовавшись тем, что шаманка была бы отвлечена Габриэль в царстве духов.

Это был отличный план, но никто из них не мог и предположить, что Алти использует в своих целях душу барда, выпустив наружу те темные силы, с которыми так отчаянно сражалась Габриэль. Никто из них не мог и представить, что шаманка превратит молодую женщину в опасную вакханку. Чтобы разорвать проклятие и спасти Габриэль, а значит и свой народ, Королева Арджа принесла себя в жертву, отдавшись на волю клыков барда.

Но всё же план сработал, и Алти была отвлечена настолько, что не смогла помешать Зене пробраться в её палатку и убить шаманку, пусть и пройдя через тяжелую схватку и получив в ходе неё несколько серьезных ранений.

Придя в сознание, Зена нашла Габриэль в шоковом состоянии, в котором она пребывала с момента убийства Арджы, Королевы Северных Амазонок. Воительнице потребовалось два дня на то, чтобы достучаться до барда и вернуть её оттуда, откуда возвращались далеко не все, пережившие подобные же потрясения.

Когда племя собралось на очередном Совете, все единогласно проголосовали за то, чтобы, несмотря на всё произошедшее, всё же принять Габриэль в племя и оставить за ней все королевские привилегии. Она в свою очередь отказалась, попытавшись убедить всех в том, что недостойно этого после того, как убила их Королеву. Для неё не имело значения, что Арджа добровольно принесла себя в жертву. Отера, ставшая теперь новой Королевой, Якут и все Старейшины в один голос утверждали, что во всём случившемся не было вины Габриэль, которая стала точно такой же жертвой Алти, как и Арджа, но молодая женщина была слишком упряма.

В конце концов Старейшины всё-таки сумели выиграть этот спор, но только после того, как указали Габриэль на то, что не смогут принять её приемную дочь, Сашу, если бард сама не будет частью племени. Движимая желанием наделить Сашу статусом Амазонки и её полноправной преемницы, Габриэль всё же сдалась, уступив желанию Совета, но Зена прекрасно понимала, что её спутница была по-прежнему убеждена в том, что это неправильно и ощущала страшную вину за смерть Арджи.

И вот наступил тот момент, когда Габриэль должна была публично огласить своё решение, и Зена затаила дыхание, ожидая ответа барда и почти физически ощущая сильное напряжение, царящее вокруг. Каждая Амазонка знала о той внутренней борьбе, которая продолжала кипеть в сердце молодой женщины.

«Да, я хочу присоединиться к своим Северным Сестрам» - твердо произнесла Габриэль.

Зена облегченно вздохнула, ощущая, как её покидает напряжение. В то же мгновение она почувствовала руку Солана, накрывшую её собственную и ободряюще сжавшая её.

Якут встала позади барда и быстро перерезала веревки, которыми та была связана.

«Чтобы присоединиться к нам, ты должна войти в этот круг, символизирующий вечный цикл жизни, с чистым сердцем, добрыми помыслами и любовью к твоему племени. Ты должна оставить за его границей любые сомнения и присягнуть на верность своим сестрам. Если же в твоём сердце или душе есть хотя бы тень сомнения, если ты смотришь туда и понимаешь, что не готова умереть за любую из своих сестер, тогда пусть твоя грудь падет на лезвие этого меча или твои стопы устремятся прочь от наших земель. Ты вольна сама делать выбор» - бросила свой вызов Отера.

«Я с радостью отдам свою жизнь за любую из своих сестер» - ответила Габриэль, оставаясь на месте.

Отера вложила свой меч в ножны и отступила назад. Якут же нежно взяла Габриэль за руку и ввела её в центр круга, поставив перед алтарем. Глаза барда по-прежнему плотно закрывала повязка.

«Кто готов поручиться за эту женщину?» - потребовала Отера, которой досталась весьма суровая роль в этом ритуале.

«Я» - отозвалась Якут, выступая вперед и становясь перед Габриэль.

«Ты считаешься уважаемым членом племени и также являешься нашей шаманкой. Ты действительно готова поручиться за эту женщину?» - снова потребовала Отера.

«Да, моя Королева, я клянусь, что она достойна быть нашей сестрой, и готова вызвать на поединок любого, кто посмеет утверждать обратное!» - не задумываясь, ответила Якут.

Зена могла видеть, как Габриэль нервно переступила с ноги на ногу, и воительница заметила мучение, исказившее прекрасные черты лица её возлюбленной. Зена понимала, что сама Габриэль считала себя недостойной, независимо от того, кто был готов поручиться за неё.

«Будет ли вызов?» - спросила Отера, пробегая глазами дружные ряды Амазонок, стоящих по другую сторону круга.

Габриэль подняла руку, пытаясь снять повязку, и Зена снова перестала дышать, осознав, что бард всё-таки не справилась со своим чувством вины и готова прервать церемонию.

«Я тоже готова поручиться за Габриэль и поклясться, что она достойна этого!» - раздался чей-то сильный голос, погрузивший всех в мёртвую тишину. Никто не смел даже дышать, настолько сильно было потрясение.

Зена вскочила при виде воина, стоящего теперь в центре круга, рядом с Габриэль. Все же Амазонки, включая Отеру и Якут, попадали на колени, покорно склонив свои головы.

Только лицо Габриэль отражало недоумение, когда она, будучи лишенной возможности видеть, пыталась понять причину так внезапно установившейся тишины, которая теперь её окружала.

«Сними свою повязку, Габриэль, и встреться с правдой» - приказал ей властный голос.

***

Габриэль медленно опустила повязку, закрывающую её глаза, и заморгала, пытаясь снова приучить глаза к свету. А спустя мгновение Зена увидела, как её возлюбленная резко побледнела и упала на колени, почтительно склоняя голову перед женщиной, стоящей теперь перед ней.

«Королева Арджа» - сдавленно прошептала она.

«Габриэль, ты берешь вину за мою смерть на себя, и я хочу, чтобы ты перестала это делать. Я утверждаю, что ты достойна стать частью моего племени» - уверенно произнёс дух, бывший некогда великой Королевой Северных Амазонок.

«Но …» - попыталась возразить Габриэль, однако Дух Арджи поднял руку, властно заставляя её замолчать и всем своим видом демонстрируя отказ принимать любые возражения.

«Никаких ‘но’, никаких вызовов и больше никакой вины! Ты достойна быть Амазонкой и ты достойна быть Королевой.»

Габриэль и остальные Амазонки заморгали, с изумлением понимая, что место, только что занимаемое образом Королевы Арджы, теперь пустует. Призрак женщины исчез так же быстро, как и появился.

Якут и Отера медленно поднялись и, не сговариваясь, переглянулись, после чего перевели по-прежнему удивленные взгляды на барда. Габриэль покраснела и отвела глаза.

Спустя несколько мгновений Отера потрясла головой, приходя в себя, и продолжила так неожиданно прерванную церемонию:

«Габриэль, ты уже прошла духовное испытание, будучи засвидетельствована нашей шаманкой и духом нашей Королевы, Арджы. Готова ли ты и к физическому испытанию?» - спросила Отера, обращаясь к барду.

Зена нахмурилась; Габриэль ничего не говорила о физическом испытании.

«Готова» - твердо произнесла Габриэль.

К барду тут же приблизились две Амазонки, наблюдавшие до этого времени за всем происходящим со стороны. Они встали по обе стороны от молодой женщины. Стоя напротив Северной стороны круга, Зена могла видеть со своего места глаза Габриэль, и воительница нахмурилась, заметив в них сильное напряжение и даже страх.

Зена сделала шаг вперед, и её глаза округлились, когда она почувствовала сильную руку, легшую ей на плечо и останавливающую её. Прежде чем она успела среагировать, она ощутила ещё одну руку на своем втором плече, и кинжал, приставленный к её горлу.

«Послушай, Соправитель, мы знаем, что ты можешь справиться с нами, но прошу тебя, не вмешивайся! Ведь это выбор Королевы Габриэль. Она сама сделала его, разве нет?» - прошептала ей на ухо одна из нескольких Амазонок, которые теперь окружали воина, удерживая её на месте.

Зена изо всех сил пыталась сохранять контроль. Она поймала на себе встревоженный взгляд Габриэль и легонько кивнула, замечая, как бард успокаивается и быстрым кивком призывает Отеру и Якут продолжать. Зена также могла видеть, как нервно ерзает Солан, сидящий рядом с ней на бревне.

«Солан, всё в порядке. Просто Габриэль придется сейчас пройти не самую легкую часть ритуала, и они хотят обезопаситься, удостоверившись, что я не стану вмешиваться и буду вести себя тихо» - прошептала Зена, пытаясь объяснить сыну то, что сама не хотела принимать.

«Испытание болью?» - прошептал он в ответ.

Зена стиснула зубы: «Очевидно, да» - произнесла она.

«Не волнуйся, Соправитель, всё очень быстро кончится» - прошептала одна из Амазонок, услышав грозное рычание, вырвавшееся из горла воина.

«Солан, что ты знаешь об этом?» - прошептала Зена, снова ощутив на своей руке ладонь сына.

«Не знаю, как заведено у Амазонок, а у Кентавров принято проливать кровь, являющуюся непременным атрибутом ритуала взросления, когда юношу официально признают мужчиной или когда принимают нового человека в племя. Я слышал, у Амазонок схожие традиции» - прошептал в ответ Солан.

По едва заметному сигналу Якут вновь раздалась барабанная дробь, и послышались песнопения, сопровождающие новый бешеный танец, закрутившийся на границе круга. Отера протянула Габриэль кубок, и Зена увидела, как её возлюбленная осушила всё его содержимое, после чего слегка откинулась назад, закрывая глаза и отдаваясь ритму музыки. Вскоре тело барда уже покачивалось из стороны в сторону, подхватывая безумный ритм танца, в котором кружились Амазонки, и погружая молодую женщину всё глубже и глубже в транс. Зене было уже хорошо известно это состояние.

Тело Габриэль продолжало мягко раскачиваться, воспринимая гипнотическую энергию музыки. Зена же задавалась вопросом, что могло быть подмешано в напиток, видя, как с её возлюбленной спало напряжение, и она позволила себе расслабиться впервые за многие недели.

Глаза барда не открылись даже тогда, когда к ней приблизилась Отера. Молодая Королева осторожно расшнуровала тунику Габриэль, снимая ее через голову барда и оставляя последнюю по пояс голой.

Зена ощутила как бешено участился её пульс, отдаваясь в голове, и как часто забилось её сердце. Солан, ощутивший состояние матери, ещё сильнее сжал руку воина.

Отера встала позади барда, а две Амазонки заняли места по бокам, взяв запястья Габриэль в свои руки и мягко, но настойчиво, заставив женщину опуститься на колени. Её глаза были по-прежнему плотно закрыты, а тело продолжало раскачиваться в такт барабанной дроби.

Казалось музыка начала набирать обороты, а исходящая от круга энергетика наполняла весь воздух, делая его неимоверно тяжелым от напряжения. Зена ощутила, как её руки сжались в кулаки. Руки, лежащие у неё на плечах, усилили свою хватку, когда Отера вытащила из-за пояса какой-то предмет, подняв его высоко над собой и продемонстрировав его всем собравшимся. Зена услышала, как с её уст сорвался стон.

«Что там, мам?» - прошептал Солан.

«Когти медведя» - хрипло произнесла Зена.

Амазонки, удерживающие запястья Габриэль, отвели руки барда в сторону и усилили свою хватку, в то время как Отера приблизилась к обнаженной спине молодой женщины, где уже виднелись шрамы от плетей, полученные ею как римской рабыней, и клеймо раба-гладиатора.

«Племенная метка» - заметил Солан, сжимая руку воина.

Отера наклонилась вперед, прошептав что-то барду на ухо, и Зена увидела, как Габриэль легонько кивнула в ответ. Королева Северных Амазонок немного отступила назад и с молниеносной скоростью чиркнула когтями по обнаженной коже барда.

Пение и музыка тут же замерли.

Амазонки, удерживающие Зену, с силой надавили на плечи воина, заставляя её опуститься, когда она инстинктивно рванулась, пытаясь вскочить на ноги. С губ некогда великого Завоевателя сорвался стон при виде боли, исказившей лицо Габриэль, когда та прикусила нижнюю губу, пытаясь сдержать крик. На её коже выступили капли пота.

Якут подошла к барду сзади и подставила чашу, чтобы поймать несколько капель крови, которая обильно засочилась из четырёх глубоких порезов, видневшихся теперь на плече барда. После чего шаманка подошла к алтарю и вылила кровь на него.

«Твоя кровь соединилась с кровью твоих Сестер, а эти шрамы ты будешь носить, как символ и напоминание о твоей связи с нами» - провозгласила Якут.

Зена заметила, что Амазонки, удерживающие Габриэль, ослабили свою хватку, и судя по глазам Габриэль, их помощь уже больше не требовалась. Женщина пребывала в состоянии шоковой эйфории, находясь под воздействием музыки, боли и напитка, предложенного ей Якут. Амазонки помогли барду подняться на ноги и медленно вывели её из круга, проводя её сквозь расступающуюся толпу Амазонок по направлению к хижине шаманки.

«Они позаботятся о ранах и приготовят её к ночи. Сегодня её посетят видения, Соправитель» - прошептала одна из Амазонок, стоящая рядом с Зеной. Воительница, казалось, уже успокоилась, поэтому её временная охрана освободила её, убрав руки и отойдя в сторону.

«Теперь и вам с сыном пора вернуться в свою хижину. А Амазонки будут праздновать внутри священного круга до самого рассвета» - сообщила вторая Амазонка. Зена кивнула в ответ, помогая Солану подняться на ноги.

***

Зена ощущала себя ужасно вымотанной и разбитой. Ей страстно хотелось оказаться в этот момент рядом с Габриэль, чтобы успокоить и поддержать её, но будучи и сама неоднократно участником ритуальных обрядов шаманов, воительница знала, что это был не лучший вариант прямо сейчас.

Также Зена знала, что это будет долгая ночь.

Она понимала, что вряд ли уснёт сама, но знала, что Габриэль нужно самой совершить это путешествие. Поэтому неохотно, но всё же позволила Амазонкам проводить их с Соланом до хижины для гостей.

На губах воина заиграла улыбка, лишь когда она увидела Сашу, свернувшуюся клубочком и зарывшуюся до самого носа в меха, покрывающие её ложе. Рядом сидела Лемпи, одна из девочек постарше, которая что-то зашивала, то и дело поглядывая на малышку, оставленную под её присмотром.

Заметив воина, девочка улыбнулась и тихо выскользнула за дверь.

«Как ты думаешь, Габриэль в порядке?» - произнес Солан, садясь на кровать и начиная расшнуровывать свои сапоги.

«С ней всё будет хорошо. Просто мне всегда тяжело видеть её боль» - пробормотала Зена.

«Знаю … так же как и мою» - заметил Солан – «Я знаю, что ты чуть не умерла, когда они ослепили меня.»

Зена смахнула слезу. Не проходило и дня, чтобы она не проклинала Брута и римских солдат, посланных им и лишивших зрения её любимого сына.

«Да, я бы сделала всё, что угодно, чтобы изменить это. Если бы понадобилось, то отдала бы за это жизнь. Ты ведь знаешь?»

«Да, так же как с радостью приняла бы на себя всю боль Габриэль, если бы это было в твоих силах. Поверь, мы сделали бы то же самое ради тебя!»

«Я люблю тебя, малявка.»

«Взаимно, мам.»  
____________

Зена обнаружила себя стоящей перед хижиной, с шакрамом, зажатом в руке, когда ночной воздух огласил ещё один душераздирающий крик. Воительница зарычала и бросилась к хижине шаманки, но была остановлена двумя Амазонками, выступившими из тени и быстро преградившими ей дорогу. В руках обеих женщин сверкали мечи.

«Зена!» - закричала Якут, появляясь в дверях хижины – «Всё в порядке, это просто ночной кошмар! Сон и ничего больше! С Габриэль всё нормально!» - попыталась убедить она воительницу, которая моргала, пытаясь прийти в себя.

«С ней точно всё в порядке?» - произнесла она наконец.

«Даю тебе своё слово! Это только сон» - ответила Якут, и Зена опустила шакрам. Две Амазонки снова растворились в ночном мраке.

«Прости, инстинкты сработали» - пробормотала Зена, когда Якут вышла из дома и зашагала рядом с воином, провожая её обратно, в хижину для гостей.

Внезапно Зена ощутила холод и слегка поежилась, чувствуя мурашки, пробежавшие по телу. Опустив глаза, она поняла, что на ней не надето ничего кроме ночной рубашки. Она выскочила из дома даже босой.

Якут усмехнулась: «Ты услышала крик Габриэль и была уже на полпути к моей хижине, прежде чем открыла глаза!» - предположила она.

Зена покраснела, и её губы тоже растянулись в слабой улыбке: «Ну, что-то вроде того» - согласилась она.

«Зена, меньшего я от тебя и не ожидала» - ухмыльнулась Якут, входя вместе с воином в хижину.

«Мам?» - услышала она во тьме сонный голос Солана. Саша, к счастью, продолжала мирно посапывать в своей кровати.

«Да, это я. Прости, что разбудила.»

«Я слышал голос Габриэль» - пробормотал Солан, запуская пальцы в непослушные волосы.

«У неё был кошмар. Якут сказала, что это просто сон, и с Габриэль всё хорошо» - Зена обернулась к шаманке и кивнула ей – «Я не буду вмешиваться и не стану пытаться увидеть её» - пообещала воительница.

«Знаю. Это вполне естественная реакция для людей, связанных узами крови» - заметила шаманка, уже выходя из дверей хижины.

Зена снова опустилась на кровать, пытаясь успокоиться и выбросить из головы холодящие душу крики Габриэль, по-прежнему звучащие в её сознании. Она беспокойно ворочалась практически без сна на протяжении оставшейся части ночи.  
__________

На следующее утро она нашла Габриэль, ожидающей её на пороге хижины шаманки. Зена медленно приблизилась к барду, и была безмерно рада, увидев приветливую улыбку, которой её встретила Габриэль.

Зена заключила барда в свои объятия, так осторожно, чтобы не задеть её раны на плече, и запечатлела легкий поцелуй на её губах. После чего немного отодвинулась, заглядывая в зеленые глаза своей возлюбленной.

«Ты в порядке?» - спросила она.

«Да … нет … я не знаю. До сих пор пытаюсь отделить сон от реальности и понять свои видения» - ответила Габриэль. Под её глазами виднелись темные круги.

«Я могу как-то помочь?» - спросила Зена, на лице воина отразилось сильная тревога.

«Возможно. Позже» - пробормотала Габриэль. В её взгляде появилась задумчивость и беспокойство, будто она была в этот момент где-то очень далеко.

«А как насчет завтрака?» - предложила Зена, получив в ответ ожидаемую улыбку, и расхохотавшись при виде неё – «Ты всегда на это ловишься!» - поддразнила она барда и радостно улыбнулась при виде краски, залившей щеки Габриэль – «Я люблю тебя!»

«И я тебя люблю!» - ответила Габриэль.

«Почему ты не рассказала мне об этих когтях?» - спросила Зена, на пути к хижине, служащей в деревни в качестве общей столовой.

«Я и сама не знала. Они не сказали мне, в чём будет состоять ритуал. Только то, что будет какое-то испытание болью и что я не должна говорить об этом тебе» - ответила Габриэль, хмурясь.

«А почему нет? Я бы не стала останавливать тебя.»

«Тебе позволили быть там, потому что ты мой Соправитель и Чемпион, Солану, потому что он наш сын и слеп. Никто из посторонних не вправе знать или видеть священные ритуалы Амазонок.»

«Мне просто было мучительно тяжело видеть твою боль. Как кстати твои раны?»

«Да, нормально. Правда, болит как Тартар, но тот бальзам, которым они смазали их, снял большую часть боли» - ответила Габриэль, уже входя в столовую.

«Но с твоим даром к исцелению эти раны быстро затянутся и, я думаю, даже шрама не останется?» - заметила Зена.

«Якут знает о нашем с тобой даре быстро заживлять раны, поэтому слегка обвела их чернилами, сделав что-то вроде слабой татуировки. Она не будет такой темной и заметной, как обычная татуировка, но в то же время сохранит след легкого шрама от этих когтей.»

Зена лишь покачала головой, по-прежнему довольно болезненно воспринимая повязку, закрывающее плечо барда.

Габриэль нежно улыбнулась, будто читая мысли воина, и протянула руку, проводя кончиками пальцев по щеке своей спутницы: «Я тоже тебя люблю.»

***

Последующие несколько дней неприятно удивили воина. Зена ожидала, что Габриэль расскажет ей о своих видениях. Но вместо этого молодая женщина ещё больше закрылась и, казалось, постоянно была погружена в какие-то мысли, известные только ей одной. Она продолжала, как и раньше, проводить много времени с детьми, Зеной и даже заниматься изучением традиций и жизни Северных Амазонок, но эмоционально она была очень далека от воина и всех, кто её окружал.

Не отпускали Габриэль и её ночные кошмары. Теперь они были даже ужаснее тех, которые молодая женщина видела после своего возвращения из рабства. Каждую ночь Зена просыпалась от криков и стонов барда и успокаивала её до тех пор, пока Габриэль не засыпала в её руках. Женщина всё больше и больше не досыпала, и это было уже очевидно не только воину, но и всем окружающим. 

На пятую ночь после ритуала Зена проснулась и, протянув руку в темноту, обнаружила, что вторая половина кровати, занимаемая бардом, пустует. Воительница нахмурилась, но всё же выждала несколько минут, ожидая возвращения Габриэль. Быстрого взгляда, брошенного на детей, хватило, чтобы понять, что Саша и Солан крепко спят. Зена откинула шкуры, заменяющие ей одеяло, и начала на ощупь искать свою обувь.

Зена нашла свою возлюбленную, сидящей на бревне. На том самом месте, где они с Соланом сидели пять ночей назад, наблюдая за таинством, разворачивающимся в центре ритуального круга. Габриэль казалась даже ещё меньше, чем обычно. Одиноко сидящая в темноте, обхватившая себя за плечи и абсолютно погруженная в себя. Зена знала, что бард слышала её приближение, но Габриэль даже не подняла глаз. Воительница медленно опустилась рядом с ней.

«В чём дело, родная?» - мягко произнесла она.

Габриэль ощутила, как замерло её сердце в ответ на вопрос Зены, и с трудом поборола непрошенные слезы. Женщина понимала, что измотана и отчаянно нуждается во сне, но страх снова встретиться лицом к лицу со своими кошмарами был слишком велик. Она устало прислонилась к плечу своей спутницы, продолжая сохранять молчание.

«Габриэль?»

«Зена, я не могу» - прошептала она.

«Что не можешь, любимая?» - подбодрила её Зена, опуская подбородок на голову барда.

«Я продолжаю видеть эти образы в своих снах! Я не могу выкинуть их из своей головы! И они так реальны …»

«Ты можешь рассказать об этом?»

«Я уже рассказала о них Якут и теперь ещё больше обеспокоена этим» - пожаловалась Габриэль, её голос был готов вот-вот сорваться.

«А мне? Ты можешь рассказать об этом мне?» - мягко спросила Зена.

«Да, наверное, я должна сделать это. Ведь мы поклялись, что не будем иметь никаких секретов друг от друга. Только давай сядем у огня?»

«Конечно» - Зена поднялась и помогла встать барду, после чего обняла её за плечи и увлекла за собой, по направлению к большому костру, разведенному на центральной площади деревни, которая по какой-то причине пустовала в это время. Зена поняла, что Амазонки, стоящие обычно здесь на охране, поменяли своё местоположение, позволив воину и барду побыть наедине.

Обе женщины опустились на бревно, лежащее рядом с костром, и Габриэль снова прижалась к сильному телу воина.

«Эти образы … их так много, что я до сих пор не могу расставить их по местам» - пожаловалась Габриэль, нервно проводя рукой по своим коротким светлым волосам – «Но один из них настолько четкий и яркий, что просто пугает меня своей реалистичностью».

«Я здесь, с тобой» - произнесла Зена, пытаясь успокоить барда.

«Я вижу нас … повсюду снег, а мы лежим в каком-то большом сером месте, прямо на земле …» - Габриэль запнулась, не решаясь продолжить. Она ощущала, как холод неотступно следующего за ней образа снова вползает в её сознание, пробирая её морозом ужаса до самых костей. Бард ещё теснее прижалась к воину – «Мы не шевелимся и … там везде кровь … она повсюду. Потом на нас нападают какие-то собаки, и мы умираем… »

Зена усилила свои объятия, притягивая барда ещё ближе к себе. Она уже и сама не раз совершала астральные путешествия, испытывая на себе роль шаманки, поэтому знала, насколько четкими и правдоподобными могли быть подобные видения.

«Ты ведь знаешь, что я не верю в то, что мы не в силах изменить свою судьбу» - мягко произнесла Зена, ласково укачивая Габриэль, которая начала тихо плакать.

«Знаю и не перестаю повторять себе ваши с Гераклом слова о том, что каждый сам делает свою судьбу».

«Что ещё ты видишь?» - спросила Зена.

«Какого-то мужчину в длинном плаще и широкой шляпе. Ещё вижу волков, воронов и нас с Акселем и германцами. И …»

«Продолжай, Габриэль.»

«Кровь, всегда кровь» - прошептала бард.

«Твоя жажда возвращается?» - нахмурилась Зена. Она так надеялась, что вдали от Греции и влияния Вакха тяга Габриэль к крови ослабнет. Но похоже надеждам воина было не суждено сбыться.

И в тысячный раз Зена мысленно прокляла Вакха, чувствуя, как Габриэль снова начинает плакать. Зена с трудом поборола собственные слезы, мучаясь мыслями о том, каким страданиям подвергается душа барда. Особенно после смерти Арджы.

«Да, её уже невозможно не замечать и всё труднее контролировать» - после продолжительной паузы всё же ответила Габриэль.

«Якут знает об этом, ты не просила у неё совета?»

«Просила, но она сказала, что все её видения говорят ей о том, что мне придется встретиться с тьмой, чтобы изменить то, что было уготовано мне Судьбами. Якут не знает, как сделать это» - ответила Габриэль, её слезы наконец-то прекратились.

«А что если обратиться за помощью к Аполлону?» - мягко произнесла Зена.

«Уже пробовала» - ответила Габриэль, слегка удивленная тем, что Зена могла предложить нечто подобное. Уж кому-кому, а барду было известно, как воительница относилась к Богам. Но ведь несмотря ни на что Бог Солнца был её отцом – «Он не появился. Как и Артемида».

Зена нахмурилась. Она знала, как переживала Габриэль из-за того, что Артемида не помешала истреблению Амазонок и даже не показалась, когда бард, совершая траурный ритуал и оплакивая своих сестер, пришла к храму великой Богини. Зена была озадачена подобным поведением Артемиды и терялась в догадках, что могло послужить тому причиной. Воительница не думала, что дело было в том, что выяснилось, кто истинный отец барда. Аполлон и Артемида всегда неплохо ладили. Уж если и нужно было кого-то винить во всём, то наверняка только одного человека, вернее Бога. И им мог быть только Арес, по мнению Зены, вполне возможно приложивший к этому руку.

«Свежее мясо» - предложила Зена.

«Уже пройденный этап. Я дошла до той стадии, когда даже оно уже не помогает» - Зена слышала горечь, отдающуюся в голосе барда, и её сердце болезненно сжалось, слыша это. Она притянула молодую женщину ещё ближе к себе.

«Кровь животных?»

Габриэль задрожала: «Я … я …ещё не пробовала …» - прошептала она.

«Наверняка поможет» - подбодрила её Зена – «Я могу пойти со следующей группой охотников».

Зена притянула барда к себе, ощущая на своей коже теплые слезы, струящиеся вновь из прекрасных глаз молодой женщины. Габриэль уже даже не пыталась скрыть их, разрыдавшись на руках у воина. Зена подняла её на руки и отнесла обратно в их хижину, где осторожно опустила на кровать и укачивала до тех пор, пока измученная женщина окончательно не успокоилась и не забылась в беспокойном сне.

Зена же так и не смогла заснуть больше в эту ночь. Её продолжали мучить тревожные мысли и воспоминания. На ум снова пришли слова матери, с которой у воина был серьезный разговор перед их с Габриэль путешествием на Север.

_«Я не знаю, что сказать тебе, Зена. Сырое мясо и даже кровь животных – этого может оказаться недостаточно» - нахмурилась Сирена._

_Зена ощутила собственную дрожь: «Ты хочешь сказать, ей может потребоваться человеческая кровь?»_

_«Не знаю. Тебе известно, что кровь нужна вакханкам, чтобы выживать, но дело не только в крови. Если бы всё ограничивалось только ею, им бы хватало и животных» - пояснила Сирена._

_«Им нужна сексуальная энергия, которую они получают вместе с кровью человека… возбуждение и страх, испытанный им в тот момент, когда они пьют его кровь» - прошептала Зена, внезапно озаренная страшной догадкой._

***

Вернувшись следующим вечером с охоты, Зена не произнесла ни слова. Она молча протянула Габриэль наполненную флягу и крепко обняла её. Воительница всеми силами старалась не обращать внимания на слёзы, стоящие в глазах барда, когда та покидала хижину. Глаза Зены также были полны слёз.

Вытерев руки от крови, воительница вскоре тоже вышла из хижины, чтобы найти детей и отвести их на обед.

Габриэль не сказала ни слова о крови, которую Зена принесла ей с охоты, но воительница заметила, что впервые за многие дни её возлюбленная спала на протяжении всей ночи.

Зена могла сказать со всей уверенностью, что Габриэль была очень рада её предложению остаться с Северными Амазонками на всю зиму, а с приходом весны отправиться в Германию, чтобы навестить ставший таким родным для них клан Акселя. Воительница знала, что Геракл, Иолай и Кетли тоже должны были гостить у Акселя и Эдвала в это время.

Зена согласилась работать в кузнице, помогая Хиллеви, а Габриэль чередовала постижение обычаев и устоев Северных Амазонок с обучением подрастающего поколения заветам и мировоззрению Южных, чьи традиции и ритуалы тоже не должны были быть забыты, несмотря на гибель некогда столь великого племени.

Обе, и Габриэль, и Зена понимали, что их семье были даны большие привилегии, о чём довольно красноречиво говорило уже хотя бы разрешение Солану остаться в деревне. Ни одному мужчине не было дозволено пребывать столько времени среди Амазонок, но его положение приёмного сына Королевы многое меняло. Как впрочем и тот факт, что юноша был слепым. Амазонки не могли рассчитывать на то, что его примут в соседней деревни, так же как не могли они разрешить ему и разбить лагерь на границе территории, принадлежащей их поселению. Однако, как бы не относились они к мужчинам, но позволить молодому парню, лишенному к тому же зрения, оказаться одному посреди лютой сибирской зимы, они тоже не могли.

В конце концов ему всё же позволили остаться в деревне, но при этом к юноше был прикреплён эскорт, без которого он не имел право даже выйти из хижины. Будучи воспитан Кентаврами и дружен со многими Амазонками, Солан принял условия и отдал должное тому исключительному к себе отношению, которое получил. Амазонки же с удовольствием принялись обучать юношу тем боевым навыкам и приемам, которые он мог использовать, и не прибегая к помощи зрения. И они были приятно удивлены тому мастерству во владении луком и в метании ножей, которые продемонстрировал Солан. Он не видел цель, но, как бы странно это не звучало, казалось, он её слышал.

Саша и Солан также проводили много времени, изучая язык, что вызывало большую радость у Габриэль, наблюдавшей за успехами детей. По её же инициативе Саша начала изучать основы традиций Амазонок. С помощью затейливых игр и увлекательных рассказов, девочка постепенно постигала многовековую историю и легенды племени. Габриэль уже не раз говорила Зене о том, что Боги наградили её весьма одаренным ребенком, а теперь и Амазонки подтверждали слова барда, не уставая восхищаться незаурядными способностями её дочери. На лице Зены всякий раз вспыхивал легкий румянец, когда гордая мать снова и снова выслушивала похвалу в адрес своего выдающегося ребенка.

Зена со своей стороны тоже делала большой вклад в жизнь племени, обучая его воинов и разведчиков тому, чему выучилась сама за долгие годы, проведенные в войне и на дорогах мира.

Воительница шла через центральную площадь деревни, направляясь к тренировочной площадке, когда её внимание привлёк знакомый смех и шум, раздающийся невдалеке. Зена усмехнулась и прислонилась к дереву, наблюдая за тем, как Саша и Габриэль играют в снежки с Соланом. Её возлюбленная и их дочь восторженно визжали, стараясь укрыться от прицельных бросков Солана и в то же время подобраться к нему поближе.

В конечном счета «битва» как обычно закончилась дружным кувырканием в снегу, сопровождающимся громкими визгами и диким смехом.

Зена обернулась и приветливо улыбнулась Отере, которая присоединилась к её молчаливому созерцанию сей потрясающей картины.

«Тебе придется тащить всю эту ораву в баню после окончания «боя» - ухмыльнулась Отера.

«Мда» - согласилась Зена, улыбаясь.

«Я рада, что вы решили остаться с нами на всю зиму» - улыбнулась Королева, наблюдая за тем, как Габриэль делает отчаянные попытки запихать снег за шиворот Солану, будучи сама атакована Сашей, умудрившейся насыпать снег в сапоги барда – «Я переживала, что Габриэль не простит себя настолько, чтобы позволить себе остаться с нами.»

«Я тоже» - призналась Зена – «Но отдых пойдет нам всем на пользу. Последние несколько лет были к нам немилосердны.»

«Габриэль немного рассказывала мне об этом. Но она не вдаётся в подробности, когда речь заходит о времени, проведенном ею в Риме. Она ещё не забыла об этом?»

Улыбка умерла на губах воина: «Так же как не сможет забыть об этом любая другая женщина, которую жестоко избивали, неоднократно насиловали и приучали к жизни, которую она никогда для себя не хотела.»

«Я сожалею …» - прошептала Отера, потрясенная услышанным.

«Ничего. Думаю, я просто по-прежнему ощущаю свою вину за то, что не смогла помочь ей» - горько усмехнулась Зена.

«Но ведь она ни в чём не винит тебя» - мягко произнесла Отера.

«Знаю, но это нисколько не уменьшает мою вину перед ней» - ответила воительница.

«Всё будет хорошо, Соправитель, вот увидишь» - подбодрила её Амазонка.

«Эй!» - воскликнула Зена, когда довольно внушительный по размеру снежок приземлился прямо на её шее, умудрившись тут же заползти под отделанный мехом воротник воина.

Женщина метнула убийственный взгляд в сторону нарушителей её спокойствия, но ответом ей стала лишь дьявольски довольная ухмылка, освещающая лицо Солана, продолжающего сидеть в снегу, и невинные взгляды Габриэль и Саши, пытающихся изображать удивление, но в то же время неспособных до конца скрыть свои тихие смешки.

Отера решила прибегнуть к стратегии невмешательства и благоразумно отступила назад, под защиту дерева, в то время как Зена бросилась вперёд, вступая в яростную схватку со своей возлюбленной и детьми, которых всего несколькими минутами раньше намеревалась отправить сушиться и греться в баню.

Отера с явным удовольствием наблюдала за чудачествами резвящейся в снегу семейки, не в силах скрыть улыбки на устах. Королева заметила невдалеке ещё нескольких Амазонок, которые, так же как и она сама, держались несколько в стороне, посмеиваясь при виде мелькавших среди снежного дождя фигур. Все они в этот момент всё больше и больше убеждались в правильности решения Совета простить Зене её долг перед их деревней, простив воину её страшное прошлое. После схватки с Алти уже ни у кого из них не оставалось сомнений на этот счёт.

Якут присоединилась к своей новой Королеве, наблюдая за тем, как Зена помогает барду и детям подняться на ноги, стряхивая снег, забившийся под их одежду. Все они были мокрые, продрогшие до костей, но на их лицах сияли счастливые улыбки, а воздух был наполнен их радостным смехом. Воительница обвила рукой плечи Габриэль, в то время как Солан притянул к себе Сашу, и вся четверка устремилась к бане.

«Я выросла на рассказах о монстре, которого звали Зеной» - задумчиво произнесла Якут, когда они с Отерой зашагали по направлению к тренировочной площадке – «На рассказах, в которых моя мать была предана и жестоко убита Зеной. Я слушала о кровавых ритуалах и зверствах, которым они с Алти предавались» - Якут указала на удаляющуюся семью воина – «Это другая Зена!»

«Да, это совершенно другой человек» - согласилась Отера – «Но знаешь, что я тебе скажу? Я рада, что «эта» Зена на нашей стороне! У меня почему-то такое чувство, что она будет столь же беспощадна, как и та, бывшая, если кто-то посмеет хоть пальцем прикоснуться к её семье.»

«Это точно» - кивнула Якут.

***


	2. Chapter 2

***  
Позже тем же вечером семья воина оказалась в общем зале главной хижины, где как обычно собралась немалая часть племени. Несколько Амазонок практиковались в ритуальных танцах и песнопениях. Остальные же разбились на небольшие группы и развлекались всевозможными играми, большинство из которых включало в себя кости. Солан примкнул к маленькой группе Амазонок-разведчиц, решивших померяться силой на руках, а Саша присоединилась к остальным детям, резвящимся в специально отведённой для них части хижины. Зена и Габриэль сели, прислонившись к стене возле одного из очагов. Габриэль прижалась к своей спутнице, отвечая глубоким благодарным вздохом на ощущение руки воина, легшей на плечи барда и притянувшей её к себе.

«Спасибо» - тихо произнесла Габриэль, удивив Зену комментарием, появившимся из ниоткуда.

«За что, родная?»

«За то, что уговорила меня остаться» - ответила Габриэль, будто вторя мыслям Отеры, высказанным ею накануне.

Зена усмехнулась и заключила барда в ещё более крепкие объятия.

«Не за что. Я тоже рада тому, что мы остались» - согласилась она – «Ты собираешься сегодня рассказывать какую-нибудь историю?»

«Нет, только не сегодня. Саша хочет остаться на ночь у своей подруги Майи, её родители не возражают. А Солан сказал, что может переночевать в маленькой хижине для гостей» - проинформировала свою спутницу Габриэль, на губах которой теперь играла шаловливая улыбка.

Зена ощутила волну тепла, разлившуюся по её телу, и наклонилась, слегка прикасаясь губами к шее барда и заставляя ту дрожать от мурашек, пробежавших по спине. Габриэль вздохнула и потянулась вперед, охотно подставляя свои уста навстречу губам воина.

После довольно продолжительного поцелуя Зена отстранилась и с улыбкой посмотрела на свою возлюбленную: «Ты хочешь сказать, что мы одни? На всю ночь?»

«Мда» - подтвердила Габриэль, также лучисто улыбаясь.

«Знаешь, я так устала после этой сегодняшней снежной схватки. Так устала! Может нам пораньше лечь?» - предложила Зена, и кривая усмешка на её губах заставила сердце барда учащенно забиться.

«Да, битва была поистине свирепая. У меня до сих пор вся одежда мокрая» - согласилась Габриэль, заговорчески подмигивая воину.

Светлана усмехнулась, указывая взглядом Отере на парочку, покидающую главную хижину. Королева, увлеченная обсуждением зимних запасов, замолчала и проследила взглядом за удаляющимися женщинами. На её губах тоже заиграла улыбка.

«Хорошо. Им нужно побыть вдвоём» - прошептала она.  
___________

Третий месяц пребывания в кругу Амазонок был примечателен необычно большим количеством выпавшего снега. Он буквально похоронил под собой всю деревню, значительно ограничив возможность к передвижению и вынудив её обитателей проводить большую часть времени в своих хижинах. Но жители Севера, уже привычные к подобным суровым зимам, не теряли времени, проводя его за ремонтом старого оружия и производством нового, пошивом одежды и обучению подрастающего поколения умению выживать в условиях сурового Севера. Днём продолжала бурлить работа, а вечера проходили в рассказах, посвященных Амазонкам.

Это также значило долгие часы, погруженные в темноту и практически лишенные солнечного света, к чему греки были совершенно не приучены. Зная это, Амазонки старались как можно больше занимать своих новых друзей, понимая, как нехватка солнца и необходимость пребывания в запертом помещении может сказаться на их эмоциональном состоянии.

К концу месяца Габриэль вновь начала просыпаться от кошмаров, ворочаясь всю ночь и вздрагивая от малейшего прикосновения. У молодой женщины начал пропадать аппетит, что уже само по себе было из ряда вон выходящим событием. Она начала снова ограничивать себя в сне, боясь лишний раз заснуть, что впрочем было нелегко, с Зеной, постоянно бывшей рядом с ней. Габриэль безмолвно проклинала отменные инстинкты воина, которые помогали той замечать малейшие изменения, происходящие с бардом.

Габриэль также заметила, что у неё начали трястись руки, а нервы были натянуты как струна, готовая лопнуть в любую секунду.

От внимательного взгляда Зены тоже не ускользнула повышенная нервозность барда, её постоянное недосыпание, и воительница подозревала, что могло стать тому причиной. Но её волновало больше не это, а тот факт, что Габриэль не пришла со всем этим к ней, не решившись поделиться своими проблемами с воином.

Спустя неделю упорного молчания со стороны барда, Зена всё же решила заставить молодую женщину обо всём ей рассказать. Воительница заметила свою возлюбленную, беседующей вместе с Отерой возле входа в главную хижину, и медленно приблизилась к ним. К сожалению, Габриэль была настолько поглощена разговором и настолько измотана постоянным переутомлением и нехваткой сна, что даже не услышала приближение воина.

Когда же Зена подошла к ней сзади и положила руку на плечо барда, она была немало удивлена реакцией последней. Габриэль вскрикнула и быстро выкинула вперёд кулак, принимая защитную стойку. Только годами отточенный опыт Зены и её выдающиеся инстинкты позволили носу воина не встретиться с кулаком барда. Рука Зены быстро поймала запястье Габриэль и остановила удар в нескольких дюймах от лица воина.

Глаза барда округлились от шока, когда она медленно опустила руку.

«Зена! Прости меня!»

Зена усмехнулась при виде того, как Габриэль и Отера пытались снова нормализовать своё дыхание и успокоиться: «Всё в порядке. Мне нужно было предупредить.»

«Я чуть не ударила тебя!» - возразила Габриэль, вверяя себя рукам воина. На глазах барда, спрятавшегося в объятиях Зены, выступили слёзы.

«Да, ты почти достала меня! Спасибо быстрой реакции!» - улыбнулась Зена, прижимая к себе молодую женщину. Воительница посмотрела на Отеру и та кивнула в ответ, безмолвно отступая в тень хижины и оставляя их наедине – «Тебе не кажется, что нам пора поговорить?» - мягко произнесла Зена.

«Хорошо» - тихо прошептала Габриэль, не решаясь, однако, встретиться с глазами воина.

Зена увлекла свою спутницу по направлению к их хижине, зная, что Солан занят на тренировочной площадке, а Саша где-то со своими новыми друзьями, наверняка слушает очередную увлекательную историю про Амазонок. Разведя огонь, воительница опустилась на шкуры. Габриэль же вместо того, чтобы как обычно довериться объятиям своей возлюбленной, села на шкуры, в метре от неё.

Сердце Зены болезненно сжалось при виде муки, которой светились глаза барда.

«Эта жажда возвращается и с каждым днём становится всё сильнее и сильнее» - тихо произнесла Габриэль, её руки были сжаты в кулаки.

«Как я могу помочь? Сырое мясо?» - спросила Зена, её голос был наполнен неподдельным беспокойством и тревогой.

«Нет, уже пыталась. Всю неделю» - с горечью произнесла Габриэль, пряча глаза от воина и устремляя свой взгляд на огонь – «Когда охотники выходят в следующий раз?»

«Светлана сказала, завтра на рассвете. Я пойду с ними» - ответила Зена.

«Хорошо» - произнесла Габриэль, всем своим видом показывая, что не хотела бы больше продолжать этот разговор.

Зена протянула руку и ласково смахнула слезу, скатившуюся по щеке барда, после чего мягко притянула женщину к себе.

***

Вечером следующего дня, когда Габриэль вошла в уже погрузившуюся во мрак хижину, чтобы взять что-то из своих вещей, её внимание привлёк странный шорох в углу комнаты. Рука женщины замерла в воздухе, и она начала внимательно всматриваться в темноту.

«Кто здесь?» - позвала Габриэль. Подозрительно сузившиеся глаза продолжали сканировать лишенное света помещение.

Глаза Королевы Амазонок расширились от удивления, когда она увидела Солана и его эскорт, выступивших вперёд, на свет, тонким лучиком пробивающийся через отверстие в потолке, сделанное специально для дыма. Лица обоих были пунцовыми. А Рейя - Амазонка, сопровождающая Солана, отчаянно одергивала свою тунику, пытаясь расправить её.

«О, Аид!» - пробормотала Габриэль, понимая невольным свидетелем чего она только что стала и что это могло означать здесь, на земле Амазонок – «Рейя, не могла бы ты оставить нас с сыном наедине?» - как можно спокойнее произнесла она – «И зажги, пожалуйста, лампу, когда будешь уходить!»

«Да, Королева Габриэль» - тихо пробормотала девушка.

На этот раз бард не стала поправлять Амазонку и просить о том, чтобы та не называла её титула, ограничиваясь лишь именем, к чему она пыталась приучить всех остальных.

Девушка послушно зажгла свет и выскользнула за дверь, пряча лицо под капюшоном своего плаща.

Солан нервно переминался с ноги на ногу, голова юноши была опущена на грудь.

Габриэль опустилась на шкуры, возле очага.

«Садись, Солан» - приказала она. Голос женщины был твёрд и никак не выдавал её эмоций.

Юноша быстро сел. Какое-то время он сохранял молчание, выжидая пока Габриэль начнёт. Она же, казалось, не торопилась, заставляя его провести несколько минут в тягостном ожидании.

«Хочешь объяснить» - наконец произнесла она.

«Не очень» - губы Солана растянулись в кривой усмешке, которая так напоминала барду его мать.

«А придётся!» - жестко бросила она.

«Я не знаю, что сказать» - выражение лица юноши изменилось и на смену улыбке пришла растерянность – «Мы столько времени проводили вместе, стали так близки, и я так волновался всякий раз, ощущая, что она рядом … Я не знаю, как описать это чувство, но кажется, что я не могу нормально соображать, не могу ни на чём сконцентрироваться … я всё время слышу в голове её голос, чувствую тонкий аромат её мыла … моё сердце замирает, и я не могу дышать …»

«О, Боги! Ты влюблён» - горестно застонала Габриэль, нервно запуская пальцы в свои по-прежнему короткие волосы и сбрасывая с плеч пальто.

«Значит, вот на что это похоже?» - мягко произнес Солан.

«Не знаю, вы оба так молоды» - нахмурилась Габриэль.

«А сколько было тебе, когда ты встретила маму?» - спросил юноша, нервно ерзая на мехах.

«Семнадцать. А тебе всего шестнадцать! Сколько Рейе?»

«Семнадцать зим» - пробормотал он.

«Потрясающе» - проворчала Габриэль – «Она чувствует то же самое?»

«Да, и она знает, какие могут быть последствия, если нас поймают» - прошептал юноша.

«А ты их знаешь?» - потребовала женщина.

«Да» - ответил Солан, снова опуская голову.

«Скажи» - упорствовала Габриэль.

«Ослепление, кастрация, смерть, изгнание, превращение в раба Королевы … в зависимости от того …» - запнулся он.

«От того, как далеко зашло насилие» - закончила за него Габриэль.

«Но это было по обоюдному согласию!» - запротестовал Солан.

«Знаю, и никогда не ожидала от тебя обратного. Но это по-прежнему несёт большую опасность для вас обоих. Изгнание для неё и куда худшее наказание для тебя» - Габриэль покачала головой – «Почему ты не пришёл ко мне?»

«Не знаю» - прошептал Солан, ставший на какой-то момент снова маленьким испуганным мальчиком, которого она так любила – «Мы думали, что сможем справиться сами, и никто об этом не узнает.»

«Потрясающе, просто великолепно» - пробормотала Габриэль – «И как давно вы встречаетесь?»

Солан начал ещё больше краснеть: «Ну … эээ …»

«Я жду!» - вспылила Габриэль.

«Я … ну … это был пятый раз» - наконец признался он.

«Именем Аида!» - выругалась женщина – «Не думала, что это так серьезно! И как далеко вы двое зашли?»

«Мам!» - возмутился Солан.

«Говори!»

«Просто целовались!» - смутился юноша.

«И?» - настаивала Габриэль

Парень стал краснее красного: «Я залазил ей под рубашку» - сдавленно прошептал он.

«А как далеко зашла она?» - невозмутимо продолжала женщина.

«Она … она сняла мою рубашку и … дразнила …»

«Соски или ниже?»

«Мам!» - возмутился Солан – «Соски.»

«Ладно, хвала Богам вы оба ещё девственники. Может это хоть как-то поможет» - пробормотала она.

«МАМ!»

«Тихо! Не мешай! Мне нужно подумать, что теперь делать с вами двумя» - отмахнулась Габриэль.

«А нельзя просто продолжать сохранять это в секрете?» - спросил он с надеждой.

«Нет, я Королева Амазонок, чёрт тебя подери! И я не могу закрывать глаза на подобное!»

«Закрывать глаза на что, любимая?»

Оба, и юноша, и бард, резко обернулись на голос Зены, стоящей в дверях хижины. Солан снова начал краснеть.

Воительница удивленно приподняла бровь при виде очевидного гнева барда и смущения, написанного на лице сына. Не меньшее изумление её постигло, когда Габриэль резко вскочила на ноги, хватая своё пальто и направляясь в сторону выхода.

«Спроси у своего взрослого сына» - бросила на ходу женщина, минуя воина и исчезая за дверью хижины – «А мне нужно подумать.»

Зена удивленно обернулась к Солану, но ответом ей стала лишь опущенная на грудь голова юноши и краска, снова залившая его лицо.

***

Зена нашла Габриэль в хижине, обустроенной на зимнее время под зал для тренировок. Молодая женщина упражнялась со своими саями, повторяя замысловатые приёмы, выученные ею за время пребывания в школе гладиаторов. На лице барда виднелись капельки пота, а во взгляде читалась напряженность и сильная сосредоточенность.

Она упрямо поджала подбородок при виде Зены, входящей в хижину. Проведя серию новых приёмов, Габриэль всё же приблизилась к своей возлюбленной.

От взгляда воина не ускользнул ни упрямо поджатый подбородок барда, ни её опасная кошачья походка. Всё подсказывало ей о том, что Габриэль была по-прежнему очень расстроена. Зена опустилась на одну из скамей, стоящих вдоль всего помещения, ожидая, пока её спутница присоединится к ней.

«И не проси меня забыть об этом!» - категорично заявила Габриэль.

«Я и не собиралась.»

«О, Боги, Зена, ведь это так серьёзно!» - женщина тоже опустилась на скамью и прислонилась к плечу воина.

«Даже серьёзнее, чем ты думаешь» - мягко произнесла Зена. Габриэль снова выпрямилась, вглядываясь в лицо воина – «Рейя готова покинуть племя, чтобы быть с ним. Они планировали сбежать в Грецию с наступлением весны.»

«Во имя Богов!» - потрясенно прошептала Габриэль. Чтобы Амазонка согласилась оставить своё племя и перечеркнуть всю свою прошлую жизнь ради мужчины? Ей ещё ни разу не приходилось слышать ни о чём подобном! Обычно, если Амазонка влюблялась в мужчину, ему разрешалось поселиться в ближайшей деревне, а Амазонка могла навещать его и проводить часть своего времени с ним, но при этом всегда на первом месте для неё оставалось племя.

Зена сокрушенно кивнула. Ситуация была не из простых, и вероятнее всего могла ещё больше осложниться.

«Где девушка?»

«Не знаю. Я выставила её из хижины, когда поймала их.»

Зена заговорчески улыбнулась: «Интересное наверное было зрелище!»

Габриэль легонько шлепнула воина по руке, будучи тоже не в силах сдержать улыбку, однако в следующее мгновение выражение её лица снова стало серьезным: «Хвала Богам это была я. Любая другая Амазонка убила бы его, прежде чем успела бы подумать или задать хоть один вопрос.»

«Знаю. В конечном счёте они были обречены на то, что их поймают. Что будем делать?»

«Хочу поговорить с Соланом и Рейей, а потом пойдём к Отере» - ответила Габриэль – «Жди меня в нашей хижине, хорошо?» - произнесла она, поднимаясь на ноги.

Зена встала вслед за ней, оставляя лёгкий поцелуй на губах барда: «Договорились» - ответила она.

Воительница проследила взглядом за удаляющимся силуэтом своей возлюбленной. Бард подхватила на ходу своё пальто и исчезла за дверями хижины. Её походка по-прежнему выдавала сильное напряжение. Зена огляделась по сторонам, обегая глазами тренировочный зал, и тоже не удержалась, нанеся несколько сильных ударов меча по деревянным брусьям, прибитым к стене. После чего тяжело вздохнула и направилась к выходу.  
____________

Габриэль быстро обнаружила молодую девушку, найдя её в общей столовой. Рейя сидела за столом, в кругу своих друзей, сохраняя однако тишину и не произнося ни единого слова. Почти все взгляды устремились на Габриэль, возникшую в дверях хижины, но после обычного короткого приветствия все снова занялись своими делами. Кто-то продолжил свой обед, а кто-то - увлекательную беседу с друзьями. Рейя же побледнела, и от внимательных взглядов её друзей не ускользнуло выражение испуга, промелькнувшего в глазах девушки, и того, как она затихла при виде Королевы Южных Амазонок, вошедшей в зал.

Найдя глазами нужного ей человека, Габриэль зашагала прямиком к столику Рейи. На этот раз замолчали уже все из сидящих рядом с девушкой, будто ощутив напряжение, повисшее в воздухе.

«Рейя, следуй за мной» - приказала Габриэль, её голос был необычно твёрд – «Пожалуйста» - всё же добавила она. После чего, не дожидаясь ответа, развернулась и направилась обратно, к выходу.

Низкий гул наполнил помещение столовой, отражая интерес, проявленный присутствующими ко всему происходящему. Габриэль могла представить себе, как должна была покраснеть девушка, поднимаясь со своего места и пытаясь не обращать внимания на шепот вокруг и тихие вопросы, обрушившиеся на неё со всех сторон, в то время как она покорно последовала за удаляющимся силуэтом барда.

Габриэль вошла в свою хижину и, не произнося ни слова, повесила на вешалку своё пальто, указывая девушке опуститься на шкуры, рядом с огнём. Зена и Солан уже сидели там же. Воительница сохраняла молчание, предоставляя барду весь контроль над ситуацией. Будучи Королевой Амазонок, она была лучше подкована, чтобы суметь разобраться с чем-то подобным. Наконец и Габриэль опустилась на пол, на её лице по-прежнему была надета маска суровости.

Зена наблюдала за тем, как Рейя вошла в хижину, вслед за её возлюбленной, и имела прекрасную возможность как следует рассмотреть её. Воительница вспомнила, что уже несколько раз сама обучала эту девушку военному искусству. Поэтому знала, что Амазонка была отменной разведчицей и незаурядным бойцом. К тому же она знала, что девушка превосходно готовила.

Рейя была того же роста, что и Солан и, казалось, была в самом расцвете своих сил. Мальчик скорее всего подтянется на несколько дюймов ещё до конца этого года, подумала про себя Зена. В противовес тонким светлым волосам Солана, волосы Рейи были темными и густыми, хоть и коротко стриженными, как полагалось всем дозорным. Глаза же девушки были безупречно синими, и вообще она была довольно хорошенькой. Вырастит настоящей красавицей, сделала для себя вывод Зена.

Жаль, что Солану было не суждено увидеть её красоты. Плохой знак, тут же подумала воительница, отметая тем самым мысль о том, что это могла быть простая увлеченность, с которой ещё можно было как-то справиться.

«Рейя, Солан, у вас было достаточно времени, чтобы подумать и что-то для себя решить. Вам обоим хорошо известно - вы должны были прийти к нам прежде, чем всё зашло так далеко. И вы оба знаете о тех последствиях, которые могут вас постигнуть. К какому решению вы пришли?» - спросила Габриэль.

Ни один из молодых людей не произнёс ни слова, но и Габриэль, и Зена заметили руку Рейи, скользнувшую к руке Солана и крепко сжавшую её.

«Рейя, что ты испытываешь к Солану? Знаешь ли ты о том риске, который берёшь на себя?» - произнесла Габриэль, взгляд которой слегка оттаял.

«Я не хочу жить без него! Он как свет моей жизни!»

«Ну почему же вы не пришли с этим к нам или к Старейшинам? Ведь тебе известно, что они скорее всего дали бы согласие на ваш союз» - произнесла Габриэль.

«Я не хочу Амазонской церемонии» - мягко произнесла Рейя.

Габриэль и Зена были ошарашены. Они никак не ожидали такого ответа.

«Ты когда-нибудь слышала что-то подобное?» - удивленно переспросила Зена.

«Не в её возрасте» - так же изумленно ответила Габриэль. Конечно, были случаи, когда взрослые Амазонки выбирали для себя жизнь вдали от своего племени и их отпускали, если им удавалось обзаводиться собственными семьями. Но ещё ни одна из Амазонок, будучи возраста Рейи, не покидала добровольно свою деревню, пусть даже и ради замужества.

«Солан хочет вернуться в Грецию, но если потребуется готов остаться здесь и поселиться на границе нашей деревни. Но я не хочу этого! Я хочу настоящий брак и постоянные отношения с ним» - убежденно ответила Рейя.

Габриэль перевела взгляд на свою спутницу и нахмурилась, когда Зена лишь пожала плечами в ответ, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что тоже не знает, как поступить в подобном случае.

«Солан?» - спросила Габриэль.

«Я люблю её, мам, и тоже хочу жениться на ней.»

«Нужно идти к Совету» - Габриэль посмотрела на свою возлюбленную, и та согласно кивнула в ответ.

«Маттита – глава Совета Старейшин. Она обладает полномочиями устанавливать законы. И она никогда не даст своего согласия!» - возразила Рейя, ещё сильнее сжав руку Солана.

«Почему нет, если ты несчастлива в деревне? К тому же это хорошая партия, ведь он - сын Королевы Амазонок» - удивилась Зена.

«Она – моя мать» - прошептала Рейя, и по её щеке стекла слеза.

«О, Боги!» - пробормотала Габриэль. Маттита была одной из наиболее традиционно настроенных Амазонок, которых доводилось знать барду. Она первая была против того, чтобы Солан остался в деревне, тут же вспомнила Габриэль. Маттита была довольно агрессивно настроена против всех мужчин в частности, да и против всего остального мира в целом.

«У нас нет выбора, малыш» - прошептала ей Зена.

«Знаю. К кому же тогда первому обратиться и главное как?» - размышляла вслух Габриэль, в то время как подростки тревожно ерзали на месте, ожидая её решения – «Зена, ты оставайся здесь с Соланом, и жди, пока за вами не придут. Скорее всего чтобы отвести в Королевскую хижину» - воительница согласно кивнула – «А я отведу Рейю к Якут.»

«Почему к ней?» - спросила Зена и удивилась, заметив румянец, появившийся на щеках её спутницы.

«Чтобы она могла засвидетельствовать перед Советом, что Солан не трогал её … » - пробормотала Габриэль. И на этот раз покраснели уже все, включая даже воина.

«Я не позволю им причинить ему вред!» - предупредила Зена.

«Знаю. Если дело дойдёт до этого, мы покинем деревню» - кивнула женщина.

«Габриэль» - попыталась возразить Зена.

«Нет, Зена, если всё зайдёт так далеко, мы уедем! Причём все вместе!» - оборвала её Габриэль, не давая возможности воину закончить. Бард не могла согласиться на то, чтобы остаться с Сашей в безопасности в деревни и позволить своей возлюбленной и их сыну в одиночку встретиться лицом к лицу с суровой северной зимой.

Зена заворчала, но всё же кивнула, понимая, что Габриэль слишком хорошо её знает.

Бард же поманила к себе молодую Амазонку, указывая ей следовать за собой.

***  
Обсуждение растянулось на два дня, втянув в противоборство всех Старейшин, обеих Королев и подростков, ставших его причиной.

Был вечер второго дня, когда Отера наконец выскочила на порог хижины Совета и помчалась через заваленную снегом площадь прямиком к хижине Королевы Южных Амазонок. Хлопнув дверью, которая с силой закрылась за ней, поддаваясь порыву ледяного ветра, женщина замерла, позволяя своим глазам привыкнуть к свету и рассмотреть людей, испытывающе глядящих на неё в попытках прочесть выражение лица Амазонки.

Солан сидел, прижавшись спиной к стене. Возле него стояла уже немолодая Амазонка, бывшая теперь его эскортом. Саша играла у ног юноши, возя по полу игрушечной лошадкой и солдатиком, вырезанными для неё из дерева. Рейя сидела возле огня, рядом с Габриэль, в то врем, как Зена - несколько в стороне, на стуле, затачивая свой меч. Отера заметила, что шакрам воительницы тоже был при ней. Быстрый взгляд в сторону барда подтвердил подозрения Королевы. Из ботинок Габриэль торчали её саи, а за пояс был заткнут кинжал.

На какое-то мгновение у Отеры промелькнула мысль о том, что им вряд ли удастся забрать мальчика у этих двух женщин, если вдруг дело дойдёт до такого.

«Совет постановил немедленное изгнание для них обоих» - тихо произнесла она, пытаясь не выдавать своего волнения и изображать безучастность.

«Только через мой труп» - зарычала Зена, глаза которой опасно сузились.

«Ты ведь знаешь, что выслать их сейчас за пределы деревни - всё равно, что обречь на смерть. Они погибнут, если их не приютят в ближайшем поселении!» - воскликнула потрясенная Габриэль.

«Знаю» - ответила Отера, и внезапно всем бросилась в глаза её усталость, даже Солан мог слышать её в голосе женщины – «Габриэль, я боролась с Советом на протяжении всех этих дней. Но у Маттиты слишком много друзей среди Старейшин, к тому же многие перед ней в большом долгу. Это было её решение.»

«Но как родная мать может послать своего ребенка на смерть?» - возразила Зена.

«Моя мать уже давно отказалась от меня» - прошептала Рейя – «Мы вечно спорили из-за того, как она относилась к иноземцам, и особенно к мужчинам. По её мнению, мы должны использовать мужчин в качестве рабов, чтобы поддерживать жизнь в племени. Только как рабов. Для неё они не люди.»

«Для работы и размножения?» - произнесла Габриэль.

«Да» - кивнула Рейя – «Я осмелилась выступить против неё публично и высказать своё мнение вслух, и она отказалась от меня, как от дочери.»

«Значит, мы выезжаем на рассвете» - убежденно произнесла Габриэль. Глаза барда теперь пылали гневом.

«Не вы, Габриэль. Только Солан и Рейя» - запротестовала Отера.

«Он – мой сын!» - бросила в ответ Габриэль – «Если он уезжает, значит уезжаем мы все!»

«Но вы не можете вовлекать во всё это Сашу! Она ещё слишком маленькая и не выдержит такого перехода!» - нахмурилась Отера.

«У нас нет выбора!» - ответила молодая женщина.

Отера подняла руки, пытаясь призвать всех к молчанию и успокоиться: «Позвольте мне ещё раз поговорить с Советом. Мы опасались, что вы так прореагируете» - добавила она, уже направляясь обратно, к двери.

«А что если они не позволят мне с Сашей покинуть деревню?» - произнесла Габриэль, обращаясь к воительнице, которая продолжала ожесточенно затачивать свой меч. Лицо женщины было напряженным и угрюмым.

«Не знаю и не хочу знать» - пробормотала Зена.

«Мы не можем сражаться с Амазонками» - вздохнула Габриэль.

«Знаю, любимая, знаю» - так же тяжело вздохнула Зена.  
___________

Прошел ещё час, прежде чем Отера возвратилась. К тому времени Саша уже уснула, а Рейя задремала, прямо сидя возле огня. На протяжении последних нескольких дней девушка почти не спала, и усталость наконец взяла верх даже над её молодым, пышущим здоровьем организмом. Она задремала, положив голову на колени барда. Зена всеми силами пыталась подавить усмешку при виде той нежности, с которой Габриэль относилась теперь к этой своенравной Амазонке. Воительница знала, что её возлюбленная просто не могла ничего с собой поделать, как бы сильно она не старалась казаться сердитой на обоих подростков.

Рейя мгновенно проснулась, ощутив ледяной порыв ветра, ворвавшийся в хижину вслед за появившейся на пороге Отерой. Амазонке стоило большого труда открыть дверь и не меньше усилий ей пришлось приложить, чтобы закрыть её. Она в измождении прислонилась к двери, когда наконец закончила своё противоборство с бушующим на улице ненастьем и собственной усталостью.

«Совет постановил отсрочить наказание до Ледяного Месяца.»

Габриэль обернулась к Зене.

«На два месяца» - ответила воительница.

«А до тех пор?» - Габриэль снова посмотрела на Отеру.

«А до тех пор у Солана будет новый эскорт, так же как и у Рейи. Им будет позволено видеть друг друга, но только в присутствии одной из Амазонок. Поскольку он сын Королевы, свадебный ритуал всё же будет проведён, прежде чем они покинут деревню, и любая рожденная ими дочь будет принята как полноправная Амазонка» - заявила Отера.

Зена продолжала по-прежнему хмуриться: «Но Ледяной Месяц называют также Месяцем Смерти. Жизнь в нём замирает, охотиться нет смысла, и добыть пропитание практически невозможно. Снег в этом месяце начинает таять, а затем снова замерзать и превращаться в лёд. Пересекать в этот период большие пространства - всё равно что идти по полю, устланному ножами, Отера» - зарычала воительница.

Её хмурость теперь передалась и Габриэль, которая вопросительно уставилась на Королеву Амазонок.

Отера упрямо поджала подбородок: «Да, шансы выжить небольшие, но это лучшее из того, что мне удалось добиться …»

«Ладно, закончим на этом» - оборвала её Габриэль – «Все живы и здоровы, обошлись без схватки и хоть временно, но достигли какого-то компромисса.»

«Рейя, иди к своим сёстрам, они ждут тебя в твоей хижине» - распорядилась Отера, и девушка вскочила на ноги. Она посмотрела на Солана, и на её лице мелькнула растерянность – «Даже не помышляй об этом! Сейчас же иди!» - посоветовала ей Отера.

«Спокойной ночи. Королева Габриэль, Зена, спасибо, что сражались за нас» - мягко произнесла девушка.

«А как иначе, теперь ты - часть нашей семьи» - ответила Габриэль, улыбаясь и раскрывая объятия молодой Амазонке.

Зена снова улыбнулась при виде доброты своей возлюбленной. Никто не был в силах долго сердиться на Габриэль или противостоять её обаянию. Временами Зена даже поражалась тому, что молодая женщина совершенно не понимает, какой властью обладает, будучи наделенной такими качествами.

«А какие условия распространяются на эскорт Солана? Она теперь будет жить с нами?» - спросила Габриэль.

«Нет, просто не спускайте с него глаз и позаботьтесь о том, чтобы к нему был приставлен эскорт всякий раз, когда вас нет поблизости.»

После этих слов Амазонка, сопровождающая Солана, покинула хижину вместе с Северной Королевой, оставляя семью греков в одиночестве.

«Солан, уложи Сашу в постель и ложись сам» - распорядилась Зена, откладывая в сторону свой меч.

Она подняла глаза, чтобы увидеть Габриэль, стоящую рядом с ней. Женщина обошла воина и начала осторожно массажировать плечи Зены. Они обе были ужасно напряжены и измотаны событиями последних нескольких дней.

«Мам» - Зена устало подняла глаза и увидела Солана, стоящего возле неё, с понуро опущенной головой.

«Да?»

«Прости и спасибо» - прошептал он, неуверенно переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

«Всё хорошо. Никто не застрахован от любви, она просто обрушивается на тебя.»

Юноша кивнул и побрёл к своей кровати.

«Неужели этот Ледяной Месяц настолько страшен?» - прошептала Габриэль, заметив, что Солан уже укладывается спать.

«Конечно, есть шанс, если нам удастся добраться до незамерзающей реки и спуститься по ней на лодке вниз, до участка с более сносной погодой. Но это довольно сомнительная возможность и я не думаю, что Амазонки позволят вам с Сашей воспользоваться ей» - нахмурилась Зена.

«Что ты хочешь сказать?» - спросила Габриэль, продолжая разминать плечи воина.

«Вы обе Амазонки и члены Королевской семьи. Не думаю, что они позволят вам так рисковать.»

«Считаешь, они попытаются удержать нас даже против собственной воли и выпустят только вас?» - нахмурилась Габриэль. Она знала, что Отера никогда не сделает этого, но на что была способна Маттита? Бард хорошо понимала, что последняя не преминет воспользоваться этой возможностью, чтобы вынудить Габриэль отказаться от её связи с племенем, противницей которой она выступала с самого начала.

«Не знаю и даже представить не могу, что мы будем делать, если они попытаются сделать это. Как ты уже сказала, мы не можем сражаться с Амазонками» - пробормотала Зена.

«Давай-ка подумаем об этом завтра, я так устала» - пожаловалась Габриэль.

«Согласна, но лучше держи своё оружие под рукой» - посоветовала ей Зена.

Габриэль недоверчиво покачала головой, искренне сомневаясь в том, что кто-то из Амазонок может напасть на них посреди ночи, но всё же положила свои саи подле кровати, на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

***

Следующее полнолуние застало Габриэль в новых муках, испытанных ею от тяги к крови, которая ещё больше усиливалась в отсутствие свежего мяса, хоть как-то помогавшего ей утолить этот страшный голод. Зима была в самом разгаре, и у охотников ушло целых три дня на поиски добычи, которая впрочем ограничилась лишь тощим оленем, принесённым ими после столь длительного отсутствия в деревню. За это время Габриэль испытала нечеловеческие муки.

Когда Зена вернулась с охоты и вошла в хижину, то она обнаружила свою возлюбленную, свернувшуюся клубочком и зарывшуюся в шкуры, почти целиком покрывающие её кровать. Воительница быстро захлопнула дверь и прикрыла её шкурами, хоть как-то удерживающими тепло в помещении, после чего пересекла комнату и опустилась на край постели, рядом с Габриэль. В руках Зены была фляга с тёмной красной жидкостью, без которой теперь, казалось, бард просто не могла существовать. Не теряя время на то, чтобы разуться и скинуть с себя одежду, воительница прикоснулась к плечу своей возлюбленной.

Только долгие годы опыта, приучившие воина ничему не удивляться, позволили ей скрыть своё изумление и ужас, когда ресницы Габриэль задрожали, и Зена увидела, что такие любимые ею, зеленые глаза барда стали почти полностью жёлтыми от той жажды, которую испытывала её спутница.

Не произнося ни слова, Габриэль быстро схватила в руки флягу и отвернулась от воина. С трудом проглотив комок, вставший у неё в горле, Зена тоже отвернулась и встала. Когда она закончила раздеваться и подошла к огню, Габриэль уже прикончила всё содержимое фляги и теперь сидела.

Молодая женщина избегала взгляда воина.

Зена присела рядом с ней, отчаянно борясь с желанием немедленно заключить барда в свои объятия: «Где дети?» - наконец тихо произнесла она.

«С Якут и Каритой. Я не хотела, чтобы они видели меня в подобном состоянии» - прошептала в ответ Габриэль.

«Так плохо?» - лицо воина отражало то сострадание и боль, которую она испытывала за свою возлюбленную.

«Да» - призналась Габриэль – «Спасибо тебе.»

Зена протянула руку и осторожно привлекла женщину к себе, чувствуя, как та начинает постепенно успокаиваться и расслабляться.

«А что будет, когда дичь совсем закончится? И ты не сможешь наполнять эту дурацкую флягу?» - спустя несколько минут прошептала Габриэль.

«Я говорила с Якут. Она сказала, что в следующем месяца планируют зарезать несколько овец, и обещала проследить за тем, чтобы мы получили часть крови.»

«О, Боги! Я просто не могу поверить в то, что всё это происходит на самом деле! Всё это похоже на дурной сон, на чудовищный кошмар!»

«Знаю, любимая, знаю, но мы справимся, вот увидишь!»

Зена не была удивлена, когда спустя несколько минут бард заснула прямо у неё на руках. Она знала, что Габриэль не высыпалась в течение целой недели.  
_____________

В начале Месяца Ледяной Луны Зена была удивлена, обнаружив, что Габриэль, Якут и Отера запираются на долгие часы вместе в Королевской хижине. Воительница не могла скрыть своего огорчения от того, что ни одна из них не посвящала её в предмет этих встреч и ничего не рассказывала о причине подобной изолированности от всего остального мира.

Поэтому она испытала некоторое облегчение, когда вечером третьего дня Габриэль попросила её присоединиться к ним.

Войдя в Королевскую хижину, Зена испытала ещё одно потрясение, не найдя там ни одного из охранников, которые были непременным атрибутом жилища Королевы. Она нахмурилась при виде многочисленных свитков, разбросанных на столе. Габриэль поднялась со стула и вышла встречать её, оставляя легкий поцелуй на щеке воина. Зена с удовольствием заключила её на несколько секунд в свои объятия и нахмурилась, пристально вглядываясь в глаза барда.

«Так, хорошо, что происходит? Ни одна из вас не спала на протяжении последних трёх дней» - настойчиво произнесла она.

«Зена, мы должны уехать» - прервала её Габриэль.

«Но до конца месяца ещё целых две недели? У нас есть время» - нахмурилась Зена.

«Согласно законам Северных Амазонок, любая Амазонка может быть остановлена, даже против своей воли, при попытке покинуть деревню в зимние месяцы, если это грозит опасностью для её жизни» - заявила Отера.

«Что?»

«Этот закон был принят и используется для того, чтобы оправдать временное заточение некоторых Амазонок, подверженных так называемому белому безумию. Оно наступает у некоторых в результате пребывания столь длительного периода времени в относительно запертом пространстве, когда вокруг один снег и кажется, что ему нет ни конца, ни края. Обычно мы запираем их в нашей тюрьме, обращаясь, разумеется, с ними надлежащим образом и, делая всё возможное для того, чтобы вывести их из подобного состояния» - ответила Отера.

«Значит, вы всё же планируете задержать Габриэль и Сашу против их воли, а нас с Соланом и Рейей – заставить покинуть деревню?» - процедила Зена, глаза которой сузились в ожидании ответа.

«Нет, не мы, а Совет!»

«И не меня, Зена! Только Сашу!» - добавила Габриэль.

«Нашу дочь??? Они хотят отнять у нас Сашу?»

Якут вздрогнула при виде гнева, вспыхнувшего в ясных синих глазах, устремлённых теперь на неё и требующих ответа. Отера тоже была не в силах выдержать взгляд этих глаз и уронила голову на грудь.

«Да, Маттита хочет оставить Сашу, из мести за отъезд Рейи» - горько произнесла Габриэль.

«Мы не позволим им! Они не станут сражаться с нами!» - оскалилась Зена.

«Нет, станут. Наши обычаи гласят, что вы не можете бросить вызов Вестнику Закона, коим является Маттита, и Амазонки будут вынуждены следовать её приказам и пытаться отнять у вас Сашу, применив, если потребуется, силу» - ответила Отера.

«Ну, из того, что вы трое торчали над этими свитками на протяжении трёх дней и ночей, я могу заключить, что вы не в восторге от планов Маттиты и не сумели найти законный способ одержать над ней верх» - заявила Зена, и все трое горестно кивнули в ответ.

«Мы должны выбраться отсюда, и как можно быстрее, поскольку не знаем, когда она сделает первый шаг. Она затаила обиду на Отеру, которая получила власть из рук самой Арджы, и на меня за то, что я чужестранка, но посмела влезть в её племя» - пояснила Габриэль.

«А меня она просто ненавидит, потому что мне известен её секрет» - мрачно усмехнулась Зена.

Три пары бровей взлетели удивленно вверх, когда три пары глаз изумленно уставились на воина.

«В день моей атаки. Маттита была там. Когда Амазонки преследовали меня по деревьям и начали попадать в расставленные мною ловушки, она сбежала» - пояснила Зена.

Глаза Отеры расширились от удивления, а Якут буквально рухнула на стул, стоящий, к счастью, прямо позади неё.

«Но она сказала, что была в дозоре, далеко от этого места в тот день» - недоверчиво пробормотала Отера.

«Сайан рассчитывала на неё. Если не ошибаюсь, Маттита должна была прикрывать спину её лейтенанта, но она сбежала и помощница Сайан, оставленная без прикрытия, попала в одну из моих ловушек.»

«Её помощница?» - тихо переспросила Якут.

«Да, Маттита вовремя не предупредила её, и та насадилась на один из заостренных мною суков» - горестно произнесла Зена.

«Кайса, её звали Кайса» - эхом отозвалась Якут, и Отера быстро обогнула стол, обвивая руками плечи своей подруги и успокаивающе притягивая её к себе.

Зена потрясенно опустилась на стул, озаренная внезапной догадкой: «Твоя мать. Это была твоя мать?» - надломленным голосом прошептала она.

«Да, и Маттита предала её!» - воскликнула Якут, глаза которой теперь светились не только стоящими в них слезами, но и яркими огнями гнева.

«Потрясающе, только этого ещё и не хватало» - пробормотала Габриэль, нервно проводя рукой по своим коротким волосам – «Это поможет нам в борьбе с ней?»

«Даже не знаю» - задумчиво произнесла Отера – «Вряд ли. Зена принята и прощена, но это будет всего лишь её слово против слова Маттиты. И я не думаю, что поверят Зене, если речь пойдёт о событиях того дня.»

«Но ведь мы можем попробовать разоблачить её перед Советом» - предположила Габриэль.

«У Маттиты много влиятельных друзей, и она получит в их лице мощную поддержку. Это может привести к гражданской войне» - проинформировала её Отера.

«Значит, остаётся только одно решение – мы должны сбежать» - горько заметила Габриэль.

«Да» - согласилась Якут.

«И каков план?» - поинтересовалась Зена.

«Ты у нас военноначальник, тебе и решать» - пробормотала Габриэль, устало опуская голову на руки, покоящиеся на крышке стола.

«Ну, начнём с того, что вы трое вызвали большие подозрения тем, что провели безвылазно здесь целых три дня. Мы должны что-то придумать, чтобы объяснить причину вашего поведения и как-то отвлечь внимание остальных» - начала Зена.

«Ну, мы можем сказать им правду. Скажем, что штудировали свитки, пытаясь найти лазейки в законе, чтобы позволить Рейе остаться и не быть изгнанной в такое трудное для выживания время» - предложила Отера.

«Хорошо, так и сделаем. Убеждайте всех в этом и ни слова о Саше» - одобрила Зена.

«А вы не боитесь, что Маттита использует это в последствие против вас, когда мы уедем?» - спросила Габриэль.

«Думаю, она попробует, но пока нет официального решения задержать вас с Сашей здесь, поэтому ей не в чем будет нас упрекнуть» - усмехнулась Отера.

«Так, а теперь давайте-ка думать, как нам убраться отсюда» - произнесла Зена, склоняясь над картой, которую она заметила среди свитков на столе.

***


	3. Chapter 3

***

Зена решила устроить побег с помощью лодки, на которой она планировала спуститься вниз по реке, а затем высадиться и уже берегом добраться до земли дружественных им германцев.

План был довольно прост – дождаться ночи, на которую был назначен ближайший праздник, и под его прикрытием покинуть деревню, заручившись поддержкой нескольких наиболее преданных Амазонок, которым можно было доверять и которые помогли бы вывести семью воина из деревни.

Заговорщики сразу заметили усиленную охрану, выставленную на границе поселения, и нескольких приближенных к Маттите Амазонок, которые теперь постоянно крутились возле них.

Ночь празднования застала почти всех Амазонок в главном зале, собравшем их всех отмечать самую длинную ночь в году. Лишь нескольких Амазонок не было видно. Они были выставлены в дозор по всему периметру территории деревни. Но провести столько времени на улице посреди зимы в этом суровом краю было просто самоубийством, поэтому никто из дозорных вряд ли бы стал надолго покидать свои пограничные хижины, что днём, что ночью.

И Зена очень рассчитывала на это.

Воительница заметила подозрительные взгляды Маттиты, которые та то и время метала в их с Габриэль сторону, и попыталась изобразить полную невозмутимость, отдаваясь общему настрою праздника и шумного веселья, бурлящего вокруг. Она радостно улыбнулась при виде Габриэль, показывающей Саше и ещё нескольким детям элементы танцев, которым её саму обучили когда-то Южные Амазонки и которые с таким восторгом принимали их северные сёстры. Оставив детей повторять только что показанные им движения, Габриэль медленно приблизилась к Зене, притягивая её к себе и оставляя влажный поцелуй на её губах. Разомкнув свои уста, обе женщины опустились на одну из лавок, стоящих вдоль стен зала. Зена заключила барда в свои объятия.

Для всех, кто бы ни посмотрел в этот момент на обнимающуюся парочку, было очевидно, что они вероятнее всего скоро удалятся в свою хижину и вряд ли для того, чтобы сразу уснуть.

Якут стояла рядом с Отерой, наблюдая, как и она, за воином и бардом, обнимающимся на противоположной лавке. Якут ухмыльнулась и демонстративно подмигнула Отере, указывая ей взглядом на них. Казалось, и шаманка, и Королева беспечно посмеивались над неприкрытой страстью сидящих невдалеке от них женщин. Впрочем, ни одной из них и не приходилось притворяться, они по-прежнему были влюблены друг в друга и испытывали те чувства, которые в этот момент лишь выставляли на показ, чтобы отвлечь внимание женщины, ставшей их врагом. А то, что Маттита смотрела на них, не ускользнуло от глаз ни одной из четырёх женщин, которые были вовлечены в заговор. Та же напротив не замечала того, как они украдкой поглядывают на неё, ловя на себе угрюмые взгляды властной Амазонки.

«По-моему, всё идёт хорошо, и она ничего не подозревает» - заметила Якут, шепотом обращаясь к Отере – «Солан в хижине для гостей, под присмотром одной из наших Амазонок, а эти двое даже меня уже убедили в том, что им срочно нужно найти для себя какое-нибудь укромное местечко.»

Отера усмехнулась и согласно кивнула, наблюдая за тем, как Габриэль запустила свои пальцы сквозь густые темные пряди волос воина и страстно притянула её к себе, впиваясь губами в её рот и заставляя ту забыть на мгновение обо всём на свете. Переведя дыхание, воительница наклонила голову, нежно покусывая нежную кожу на шее барда и заставляя Габриэль запрокинуть голову от возбуждения.

Никто не был удивлен, когда молодая женщина быстро вскочила на ноги, потянув воина на себя. Раздались короткие смешки и даже свист, когда парочка начала прокладывать себе путь к дверям.

«Я последую за ними через несколько минут и проведу Сашу в хижину для гостей» - сообщила Якут.

«Хорошо. Моя охрана уже должна была доставить туда Рейю. Все наши Амазонки предупреждены и только ждут сигнала. Лодки должны быть готовы к тому времени, когда вы доберетесь до хижины для гостей. Зена и Габриэль встретят вас возле них.»

«Только отвлеки эту тварь, когда я буду уводить Сашу, и постарайся не спускать с неё глаз» - пробормотала Якут.

Отера кивнула и отошла от неё, направляясь к праздничному столу.

***

«Зена, что это?» - донёсся среди холодного ночного воздуха голос барда, едва различимый среди шума реки, бьющейся о стены лодки.

«Лёд перекрыл реку, сейчас посмотрю, удастся ли нам очистить дорогу» - отозвалась Зена, вслушиваясь в движение лодки, плывущей вслед за её собственной по почти полностью покрытой льдом реке. Там сидели Габриэль, Саша и Рейя, в то время как Зена взяла в свою лодку сына.

«Солан, возьми топор» - распорядилась Зена, вкладывая рукоятку топора в протянутую руку юноши – «Пытайся определить на ощупь, где нужно рубить, но высовывайся осторожно. Мы должны проложить себе дорогу.»

Юноша кивнул и начал рубить тонкий лёд, местами преграждающий им путь. Внезапно он остановился и замер при звуке голоса, разнёсшегося в темноте.

«Г-а-б-р-и-э-л-ь!!!»

«Маттита!» - процедила Рейя, прячась на дне лодки, в надежде, что им удастся смешаться с тенями ледяных глыб, проплывающих по реке.

«Всем тихо!» - приглушенно распорядилась Зена.

«Габриэль! Мы знаем, что ты там!» - слышался резкий голос.

«Зена?» - мягко позвала Габриэль.

«Приближайтесь как можно плотнее к нам. Солан продолжай рубить!» - приказала Зена.

«Габриэль, вернись обратно в деревню вместе с Сашей, и я обещаю, что ничего не случится! Мы не причиним вам вреда!» - продолжала звать Маттита.

«Мам?» - голос Саши, сидящей в центре лодки, между Габриэль и Рейей, привлёк внимание барда.

«Что, Саша?» - прошептала женщина, в то время как Рейя пыталась подвести их лодку к воину, поставив её прямо позади лодки Зены и Солана.

«Она врёт» - прошептала девочка, внимательно глядя на мать из-под шкур, в которые была закутана, и из которых торчали только её макушка и пара широко распахнутых глаз.

«О чем ты?»

«Она хочет обидеть тебя! Причинить тебе боль!» - сквозь слёзы прошептала Саша.

«Но откуда ты знаешь об этом?» - нахмурилась Габриэль, задумчиво взирая на ребенка.

«Не могу сказать, просто знаю.»

«Хорошо, я поняла, дорогая. Рассказывай мне обо всём, что будешь вот точно так же знать, ладно?» - попросила девочку Габриэль и с улыбкой погладила быстро кивающую в ответ головку – «Маттита, дай нам уйти! Мы покидаем деревню так, как хотел этого Совет! Мы не нарушаем его воли!»

«Твоя дочь слишком ценна для нас, чтобы так рисковать ею! Мы не можем позволить ей путешествовать в Ледяной Месяц, это слишком опасно!» - отозвался голос, теперь уже немного дальше, вниз по берегу.

«Ты что ожидала, что Зена оставит свою жену и ребенка? Ты в своём уме?» - крикнула Габриэль, внимательно всматриваясь в движения Солана.

«Вернитесь в деревню, и я пересмотрю наказание! Обещаю отложить изгнание до весеннего таяния снегов! Солан и Рейя смогут в безопасности покинуть деревню, а Зена и Саша останутся с нами!» - продолжала уговаривать их Маттита.

«Она перемещается вниз по берегу реки, с ней несколько воинов и они передвигаются с обеих сторон» - тихо проинформировала барда Зена.

«Знаю, вероятно с ними есть лучники. Саша утверждает, что она лжёт.»

«Но откуда ей это знать? Хотя о чём это я? Божье дитя» - пробормотала Зена.

«Ты не можешь заставить нас остаться!» - выкрикнула Габриэль в ответ, обращаясь в темноту.

Молодая женщина ощутила, как обе лодки слегка соприкоснулись, и лодка Зены продвинулась на несколько метров вперёд, в брешь во льду, образованную благодаря усилиям Солана. Рейя тотчас направила их лодку вслед за воином.

«Саша особенная и должна остаться!» - вопила Маттита.

«Но почему? Ведь ты с самого начала не хотела принимать меня в своё племя? Почему Саша?»

«Она – божье дитя! Я слышала, как ты говорила о ней с Якут! Какими бы силами она не обладала, они пойдут на пользу племени!»

«Зена?» - прошипела Габриэль, вглядываясь во тьму и пытаясь различить в ней силуэт воина.

«Черт!» - выругалась Зена – «Она убьёт нас и заберет Сашу!»

«Как лёд?»

«Почти поддаётся. Похоже, нам всё же удастся пробиться сквозь него! Будьте наготове и ждите моего сигнала!»

«Но как я могу доверять твоему слову?» - повысила голос Габриэль, снова обращаясь в темноту – «Как я могу доверять Амазонке, проявившей трусость в момент сражения и оставившей свою сестру Амазонку, мать Якут, умирать?»

Злая тишина встретила обвинения барда.

«Сейчас!» - бросила Зена, когда её лодка скользнула в узкий проход, образованный во льду с помощью топора Солана.

«Лучники!» - раздался в темноте повелительный голос Маттиты, и град горящих, огненных стрел осветил небо, выдавая лодки, пытающиеся проскочить по перекрытой льдом реке.

«Нет!» - закричала Зена – «Солан, пригнись! Вниз!»

Габриэль быстро накрыла тело Саши своим собственным, а Рейя с испугом взглянула на Зену, отчаянно отбивающую на лету стрелы, выныривающие из темноты ночи.

Габриэль взвизгнула, когда одна из стрел вонзилась в её лодку, всего в пяти дюймах от её носа.

«Неужели Амазонки убьют свою Королеву и поднимут руку на её ребёнка?» - бросила она, обращаясь к своим сёстрам, скрытым от неё покровом ночи.

«Не вынуждай нас, Габриэль! Отдай Сашу!» - завопила Маттита.

«Она безумна!» - прошипела Рейя.

Число стрел возросло, и глаза девушки расширились от ужаса при виде Зены, пытающейся наклониться вперёд и закрыть собой Солана. Обе, и Рейя, и Габриэль вскрикнули и перегнулись через край своей лодки, увидев, как воительница поймала на лету две стрелы, прежде чем они успели бы вонзиться в спину её сына. Но следующие две стрелы вошли прямо в спину самой Зены.

Воительница упала вперёд, на дно лодки.

«Мам?» - позвал её Солан.

«Она ранена, Солан, продолжай грести, выводи лодку вперёд! Не бойся, тебя понесёт течение!» - инструктировала юношу Рейя.

«Зена!» - позвала Габриэль.

Рейя направила свою лодку вслед за Соланом в узкий проход между льдом, когда на них обрушился новый град стрел.

Габриэль вскрикнула, ощутив острие одной из стрел, вошедшее ей в плечо, и быстро поймала весло, которое едва не выронила в воду.

«Чёрт!» - выругалась она, не чувствуя левой руки.

«Ничего! Теперь можно просто довериться течению, оно вынесет нас» - успокоила её Рейя.

Габриэль прикусила губу, пытаясь не обращать внимания на боль и сосредоточиться только на движении лодки. Она испытала облегчение, когда на них перестали сыпаться стрелы, и они начали заметно увеличивать расстояние, отделяющее их от Амазонок, стоящих на берегу.

«Солан?» - позвала она, когда стихли голоса Амазонок.

«Мама не отвечает!» - отозвался он из темноты.

«Продолжай грести! Нам нужно оторваться от них! Хотя бы на несколько миль!» - прокричала ему Рейя.

«Да, она права, старайся держать лодку прямо» - добавила Габриэль.

«Но как я пойму это?» - пожаловался юноша.

«Если почувствуешь, что тебя начинает разворачивать, пытайся грести веслом с другой стороны» - посоветовала ему Рейя.

Спустя несколько минут Габриэль тяжело привалилась к одному из бортов лодки. Весло, казалось, налилось свинцом в её руках. Бард втянула его в лодку, боясь выронить в воду.

«Рейя, мне кажется, я потеряла слишком много крови … и нам нужно выяснить, что с Зеной …» - произнесла она, прежде чем её сознание поглотила тьма.

***

Габриэль застонала и медленно приоткрыла глаза.

«Мам?» - услышала она тут же встревоженный голос Солана и почувствовала, как его пальцы нежно провели по её лицу.

«Что случилось?» - прошептала она, оглядываясь по сторонам.

«Ты потеряла сознание, а мы с Рейей причалили к берегу и устроили здесь лагерь. Потом перенесли сюда вас с мамой» - ответил он.

Габриэль заметила, что лежит на небольшой поляне, прямо на берегу реки. Каким-то образом подросткам удалось даже найти сухой участок земли, непокрытый снегом, и Рейя развела два костра. Они поместили воина и барда между ними. Зена лежала на шкурах, лицом вниз, по-прежнему без сознания.

«Как она?» - спросила Габриэль и застонала, почувствовав резкую вспышку боли, прострелившую руку. Женщина приподняла шкуру, накрывающую её, и осторожно потрогала повязку, наложенную на её плечо.

«Она не приходила в себя. Но думаю, что с помощью этой божественной способности к самоисцелению, она поправится» - порывисто ответил Солан, однако его трясущиеся руки явно выдавали его эмоции и неуверенность в собственных словах.

«Помоги мне подняться» - попросила Габриэль.

Рейя поспешила к ним, чтобы помочь Солану осторожно приподнять барда в сидячее положение и немного передвинуться в бок, чтобы оказаться рядом с Зеной. Они оба выжидающе стояли рядом, пока Габриэль осматривала раны воина. Молодая женщина взглянула на Рейю и поняла, что девушка уже знала, насколько серьезными были эти раны.

«Солан, одна из стрел скорее всего дошла до её сердца» - глухо прошептала Габриэль.

«Нет, пожалуйста, только не это!» - застонал юноша.

«Нам необходимо найти убежище, ей нужен покой.»

«Маттита не остановится, мы не можем долго здесь оставаться!» - возразила Рейя.

«Её больше нельзя перемещать!» - настаивала Габриэль, сама ощущая лёгкое головокружение.

«В нескольких милях дальше, если двигаться вниз по реке, есть хижина рыбака. Мы можем попробовать добраться до неё и понадеяться на то, что Амазонки не последуют за нами» - предложила девушка.

«Хорошо, с первыми же лучами солнца» - пробормотала Габриэль, понимая, что её сознание вновь поглощает тьма.  
___________

Габриэль приоткрыла глаза, ощущая как её мягко укачивает, и, изучив уже такие знакомые и такие любимые синие глаза, радостно смотрящие на неё, улыбнулась.

«Саша» - прошептала женщина, обнаруживая, что её горло ужасно пересохло.

«Мам» - улыбнулась девочка, сжимая руку барда и шагая рядом с носилками барда.

Женщина приподняла голову и увидела Солана, возле одного края носилок, в то время как Рейя удерживала второй.

«Зена?» - спросила Габриэль.

«Уже в хижине. Мы перенесли её первой» - ответил Солан.  
____________

Следующие несколько дней прошли для Солана и Рейи в неустанной заботе о двух раненных женщинах и маленьком ребенке. Габриэль довольно быстро пришла в себя и через два дня уже начала передвигаться. Зена же оставалась все эти дни без сознания, а в течение последующих двух дней периодически приходила в себя и тут же снова отключалась.

Вместе трое взрослых пытались вливать в неё хоть немного супа, чтобы поддерживать в воине силы. Они постоянно промывали её раны, накладывая на них лечебные травы и мази.

Но их мучили приступы отчаяния, поскольку никто из них был не в силах что-то сделать с ранами воина, особенно с той, где было задето её сердце. Габриэль знала, что только дар бога, унаследованный Зеной при рождении, спас её от мгновенной смерти. Но бард по-прежнему не была уверена в том, что воительнице удастся выкарабкаться.  
_________

Габриэль ласково убрала прядь темных волос с лица своей возлюбленной, так и не приходящей в себя, и закусила губу, пытаясь сдержать слезы.

«Любимая, как бы мне хотелось, чтоб у тебя была сейчас с собой эта кость дриады!» - прошептала она. Глаза барда отливали желтизной.

***

Когда Зена наконец смогла открыть глаза и сконцентрироваться на том, что её окружает, первым, что она увидела, была Саша, сидящая возле матери и нежно удерживающая её за руку. Вторая рука девочки ласково вытирала лоб воина прохладной тканью, которую она то и дело снова смачивала в стоящей рядом чаше с водой.

«Саша» - прошептала Зена, и была вознаграждена счастливой улыбкой, растянувшей губы ребенка.

«Мамочка!» - восторженно воскликнула Саша.

Солан мгновенно приблизился к кровати матери, опустившись перед ней на колени и осторожно ощупывая её лицо. На его губах мелькнула улыбка, когда Зена ласково поцеловала кончики его пальцев.

Вскоре женщина заметила и Рейю, сидящую возле огня. Лицо молодой девушки носило отпечаток угрюмости и сильных внутренних переживаний.

«Где Габриэль?» - потребовала Зена, её голос был непривычно резок. Она попыталась встать, но тут же рухнула обратно на шкуры, хватая ртом воздух.

«Мы не знаем, мам» - мягко произнёс Солан, помогая воину снова устроиться на кровати – «Вы обе были ранены. Она потеряла много крови. А в тебя вонзилось сразу несколько стрел, одна даже задела сердце.»

«Что?»

«Мы думаем, только твоё божественное происхождение спасло тебе жизнь» - ответил юноша.

«Габриэль?» - снова прошептала она, с благодарностью принимая от Солана кружку с водой, которую тот поднёс к её губам.

«Как я уже сказал, она потеряла ужасно много крови, но, казалось, что поправилась. А потом … ей как будто стало хуже. У неё тряслись руки, она не могла есть, не могла спать и у неё начались судороги … сильные судороги …»

«Но она не могла заболеть» - пробормотала Зена, зная об аналогичной способности организма барда противостоять болезням.

«Мы тоже так подумали» - согласился Солан, лицо юноши исказилось мученическим выражением, когда он продолжил – «А потом она не позволила никому из нас приближаться к ней, она никого не подпускала к себе» - Солан запнулся, не решаясь закончить – «Мам, она сказала, что эта тяга усилилась и …»

«Черт! Черт! Потеря такого количества крови и отсутствие звериной на протяжении почти двух месяцев» - пробормотала она – «Что было дальше?»

«Вчера она отказывалась смотреть на нас» - ответила Рейя, подошедшая тоже к кровати и опустившаяся на колени рядом с Соланом – «Зена, её глаза были почти полностью желтыми!»

«А потом, вскоре после наступления ночи, мы заметили её исчезновение. Клянусь, ни один из нас даже не услышал, как она выскользнула за дверь. Рейя пыталась выследить её, но потеряла её след в скалах. К востоку отсюда целая гряда скал.»

«Она старается уйти как можно дальше, чтобы не причинить вреда никому из нас» - пробормотала воительница.

«Но она никогда не причинит нам вреда!» - запротестовал Солан.

«Человек, умирающий от жажды, убьёт за каплю воды даже лучшего друга» - убежденно произнесла Зена.

«Что же нам делать? Если она опасна, я не хочу, чтобы Рейя шла за ней, а ты не можешь этого сделать» - растерянно прошептал Солан.

«Я должна найти её. Я – единственный человек, у которого есть хоть какой-то шанс достучаться до неё сейчас.»

«Но ты не можешь даже двигаться. Я думаю, что пройдёт не меньше недели, прежде чем ты сможешь покинуть кровать» - возразила Рейя.

«Я должна! Я должна это сделать!» - не унималась Зена, пытаясь снова и снова приподняться и каждый раз падая обратно на кровать – «Как вы не понимаете, она скорее умрёт, чем причинит вред кому-то из нас! И она ушла умирать!»

«Может я помогу, Зена?»

Рейя резко обернулась, в её руках мгновенно сверкнул кинжал, и девушка заняла оборонительную позицию, загородив собой Солана, Сашу и Зену, когда из тени самой дальней северной стены раздался чей-то голос.

Фигура скользнула вперёд, выходя на свет, и Солан, ощутив, как Зена расслабилась на его руках, помог ей снова опуститься на подушку.

Рейя могла со всей уверенностью сказать, что это была женщина, хоть голову незнакомца и прикрывал темный капюшон его плаща, не позволяющий девушке больше ничего сказать о нём.

«Успокойся, девочка! Я здесь не для того, чтобы обидеть кого-то из вас» - раздался вновь этот голос, и женщина откинула назад свой капюшон.

«Геката» - прошептала Зена, подтверждая свою догадку.

«Кто она такая?» - потребовала Рейя, и не думавшая опускать свой кинжал – «И как она очутилась здесь?»

«Она – одна из наших тёмных Богинь и так же она – моя бабушка» - ответил ей Солан.

«Но я думала, что мать Зены – Сирена?» - удивленно заметила Рейя.

«Так и есть. Это всё довольно сложно. И Геката, и Сирена обе являются её матерями и моими бабушками. Мама – дочь Богов и в то же время человеческое дитя» - попытался объяснить Солан, в то время как Геката стояла в стороне, с улыбкой слушая сбивчивый рассказ юноши.

«Как ты можешь помочь?» - спросила Зена, со свистом выдыхая воздух и мучительно делая новый вдох.

Женщина прошла мимо вооруженной Амазонки и опустилась на колени возле Солана и Саши, продолжающих стоять рядом с матерью. Богиня опустила одну руку на грудь Зены, а второй провела вдоль всего тела воина, которое тут же яростно задрожало. По нему прошли судороги, а глаза Зены закатились, когда Геката усилила своё давление на грудь воина. Однако спустя мгновение её тело замерло, и Зена открыла глаза, в которых теперь отражалось неподдельное изумление.

Богиня нежно убрала руку Солана, и Зена села на кровати, по-прежнему выглядя крайне ошеломленной.

«Мама поправилась!» - восторженно взвизгнула Саша, захлопав от радости в ладоши.

«Мам?» - мягко позвал её Солан.

«Никакой боли, никаких ран» - ответила Зена, вопросительно глядя на Гекату.

«Найди свою возлюбленную, Зена» - убежденно произнесла Богиня – «Без тебя она умрёт!»

«Но как мне помочь ей?» - с отчаянием произнесла Зена.

«Ты ещё помнишь тот совет, который я дала тебе, когда вы отправились в астральное путешествие, чтобы встретиться с Алти?» - ласково спросила Геката.

«Любовь всегда одержит верх над тьмой» - ответила Зена.

«А что рассказала тебе мать о вакханках?»

«Временами нужна человеческая кровь» - ответила воительница.

Солан и Рейя затихли, сидя на шкурах возле огня и внимательно вслушиваясь в разговор Богини и её дочери.

«А чего всегда хотела от тебя Габриэль?»

Зена задумалась на секунду, и её глаза наполнились слезами, когда она посмотрела вновь на мать.

«Любви» - прошептала она.

«Да, теперь ты знаешь, что делать. Найди её. Подойди ко мне, дочь, пришло время, когда только ты сможешь спасти свою возлюбленную» - произнесла Богиня, протягивая воину руку.

Зена с лёгкостью вскочила на ноги. Казалось, её тела никогда не касались холодные пальцы смерти, едва не утянувшие её в царство Аида, и что не было всех этих дней, проведённых ею без сознания. Поспешно натянув на себя тёплую одежду и захватив своё оружие, она встала рядом с матерью.

«Я скоро вернусь! Вместе с Габриэль» - произнесла она, обращаясь к детям и Рейе.

«А если не вернешься?» - спросила девушка, озвучивая вопрос Солана, который тот так и не решился произнести сам.

«Тогда добирайтесь до ближайшей деревни, а потом с наступлением весны держите путь в Грецию. И не приближайтесь к Габриэль, если я не смогу достучаться до неё» - добавила она.

***

Зена обнаружила себя стоящей возле огромного валуна, в центре скалистого хребта, растянувшегося вдоль всего берега. Она почувствовала едва уловимый запах дыма и ощутила некоторое облегчение. Это был хороший знак. Он говорил о том, что Габриэль продолжает бороться за своё существование и ещё не опустила рук, сдавшись на милость снегу.

«Геката?» - прошептала воительница, не удивившись, когда Богиня появилась рядом с ней.

«Что, дочка?»

«Почему ты помогаешь нам? Ведь тебе известно, как я отношусь к помощи Богов?»

Геката весело рассмеялась: «Ты наверное будешь очень удивлена, но ты - моя дочь, и ты мне очень нравишься. Можешь не верить, но я действительно хочу помочь тебе. Остальные тоже будут помогать на протяжение всего твоего пути, но уже из стремления сбалансировать силы.»

«Что ты имеешь ввиду?» - поинтересовалась Зена.

«Точно так же как отец Габриэль вмешался в её рождение из-за Ареса, изменившего, в свою очередь, твою судьбу, остальные Боги тоже будут делать свой выбор, балансируя ваши жизни на чаше весов Судеб.»

«Ты говоришь загадками» - пожаловалась Зена.

«Да, прости. Вскоре в твою жизнь войдут Северные Боги, и вероятно тебе придётся неоднократно встречать их в будущем, впрочем как и некоторых из греческих Богов.»

«Но почему? Что у нас есть такого, что бы могло заинтересовать их?» - потребовала Зена.

«Саше предначертано сыграть свою роль в их будущем и определить свою судьбу» - пояснила Геката – «Габриэль не суждено было быть разлученной с тобой и пребывать вдали в момент рождения Саши. Вот почему тогда появилась Валькирия, посланная чтобы помочь тебе.»

Зена ощутила холод, прокатившийся по её позвоночнику, и подозрительно сузила глаза, погружаясь в раздумья.

«Кто-то затеял игру с Судьбами? Габриэль не было предначертано становиться рабыней?» - процедила она сквозь плотно сжатые зубы.

«Так и есть» - подтвердила Геката.

«Кто-то намеренно подстроил так, что её схватили, насиловали, избивали и заставили сражаться на Арене?»

«Да, и удерживали таким образом подальше от тебя» - кивнула Богиня.

«Арес!»

«Да, и именно из-за его вмешательства ей пришлось умереть на том кресте, а Аполлону принять её сущность вакханки, чтобы вернуть её к жизни. Но ты разберешься с этим позже, а сейчас ты должна сосредоточиться на её спасении!»

«Верно» - согласилась Зена, возвращая своё внимание к пещере, видневшейся невдалеке и сразу замеченной ею – «Она знает, что я здесь.»

«Да, она может слышать, как бьётся твоё сердце и течёт по жилам кровь. Будь осторожна, дочь!»

«Хорошо.»

Зена медленно приблизилась к входу, позволяя своим глазам приспособиться к полумраку пещеры, освещенной лишь маленькими язычками костра, разведенного в её центре.

«Габриэль?» - мягко позвала Зена – «Я знаю, что ты слышишь меня.»

Не получив никакого ответа, воительница вошла внутрь и сразу заметила маленькую фигурку, скрюченную возле огня. Сделав ещё несколько шагов вперёд, Зена остановилась, отделяемая от неё костром. Теперь воительница приблизилась достаточно близко, чтобы суметь разглядеть фигурку, свернувшуюся на шкурах, напротив неё, и Зена прикусила губу, чтобы не разрыдаться от боли при виде своей возлюбленной.

Габриэль казалась ещё меньше обычного, свернувшись в клубок, с руками, тонкими тростинками, обвивающими колени барда. И хотя её глаза были широко открыты, Зена не была уверена в том, что Габриэль видит её. Сердце воина перестало биться, когда она заметила что бывшие когда-то зелеными глаза молодой женщины теперь были абсолютно желтыми. В них даже виднелись красные прожилки, а изо рта барда торчали клыки.

Тело Габриэль сотрясала мелкая дрожь и покрывал пот. Её мышцы болезненно вздрагивали. Зене однажды приходилось видеть солдата, который слишком увлёкся мощной болеутоляющей травой, после того как получил серьезное ранение в одном из сражений. Когда возникла угроза для его жизни, она приказала поместить его в изолированную от других комнату и не выпускать до тех пор, пока наркотик полностью не выйдет из его организма. Сейчас Габриэль очень напоминала ей того солдата, прошедшего через настоящие муки в период ломки.

«Она умирает, дочка» - снова раздался голос в сознании Зены.

Зена ещё мгновение изучала свою возлюбленную, после чего её подбородок упрямо сжался, а глаза сузились в твёрдом решении.

***

Продолжая удерживать взгляд на барде, Зена начала скидывать с себя большую часть теплой одежды, в которую была облачена, оставшись наконец лишь в своей обычной тунике и штанах. Воительница медленно опустилась рядом с Габриэль и ещё несколько секунд внимательно вглядывалась в её лицо.

«Габриэль, ты слышишь меня?» - мягко позвала она, голос воина дрожал от переполнявших её эмоций.

Не дождавшись ответа, Зена достала свой кинжал и притянула барда к себе. К её удивлению, она не получила в ответ никакого сопротивления. Голова Габриэль безвольно откинулась назад. Казалось, женщина пребывала практически в коматозном состоянии.

Зена быстро подхватила её и переложила кинжал в левую руку. Одним молниеносным движением она сделала надрез на своём запястье, осторожно поднося рану к губам своей возлюбленной.

Воительница содрогалась при мысли о том, что могла опоздать, поскольку вакханка, в которую теперь превратилась Габриэль, никак не реагировала на её действия. Но внезапно глаза барда медленно открылись, и её уста сомкнулись вокруг раны воина. Спустя мгновение ожили и её руки, потянувшиеся к Зене и вцепившиеся мертвой хваткой в руку воина.

Зена ощутила лёгкую дрожь, когда её кровь начала свободно поступать в рот Габриэль. Чувствуя небольшое головокружение, воительница в то же время видела, как силы постепенно возвращаются к её возлюбленной, которая немного переместилась и ещё крепче прижала к губам руку воина.

Но спустя несколько мгновений Габриэль оторвалась от запястья Зены, чтобы впиться губами в её уста. Воительница ощутила на своём языке вкус собственной крови, металлический, но по-своему такой дурманящий. Габриэль же снова переместилась и на этот раз легким толчком повалила женщину на спину, накрыв её тело своим собственным. Язык барда танцевал на губах воина, требуя входа.

Зена застонала, по ней будто прошёлся мощный разряд, когда её язык скользнул вперёд и коснулся клыков барда. Вакханка, в которую теперь превратилась Габриэль, издала полуутробный, низкий звук, что есть силы рванув на себя тунику воина и обнажив её грудь. В ту же секунду уста барда сомкнулись на одном из сосков женщины.

Зена выгнула спину и в то же самое мгновение почувствовала, что её возлюбленная остановилась. Открыв глаза, воительница увидела перед собой пару глаз, в которых яростно боролись оттенки зеленого, желтого и красного.

«Зена?» - приглушенно прошептала Габриэль.

«Это я, любимая» - ответила Зена, быстро притянув молодую женщину к себе и прижав её к своему телу – «Всё хорошо.»

Габриэль нахмурилась и приподняла порезанную руку воина, поднося её на свет.

«Я ведь пила твою кровь, да?»

«Да, но я сама предложила тебе» - ответила Зена.

«В этом есть какая-то разница?» - горько хмыкнула Габриэль.

«Да, черт тебя побери!» - выпалила Зена, после чего сжала лицо барда в своих ладонях – «Пойми, ты изменилась! Теперь тебе нужна кровь! И иногда она должна быть человеческой! Я люблю тебя и связана с тобой кровью, это должна быть Я, и я хочу, чтобы это была Я! Ты слышишь? С человеческой кровью, ты получаешь сексуальную разрядку, в которой нуждаешься, будучи вакханкой! Кому это быть, как не мне?»

«Потрясающе! Просто великолепно! Значит, теперь я буду питаться твоей кровью, как тупое животное, да?» - Габриэль попыталась привстать, её глаза сверкали.

«Нет, любимая» - в глазах воина стояли слёзы – «Ты не виновата в том, что стала такой! И это всего лишь другая грань наших отношений. Мы уже связаны с тобой узами крови и это лишь ещё одна сторона нашей любви друг к другу.»

«Это не любовь!» - вспылила Габриэль – «Я питаюсь твоей кровью!»

«Нет, это не так! Габриэль, тебе нужна не только кровь, и ты знаешь об этом! Иначе тебе бы хватало крови животных, но этого недостаточно» - продолжала давить Зена.

«Нет!» - дернулась Габриэль, резко отвернувшись от воина и устремив свой взгляд на языки пламени, танцующие в костре. Но Зена заметила, что глаза её возлюбленной были по-прежнему желтыми, а изо рта торчали не до конца исчезнувшие клыки.

«Да! Мы уже не раз это обсуждали, и ты сама прекрасно помнишь, что с нами происходило в той пещере, когда ты укусила меня! Вакханкам нужно это не меньше крови! И кто лучше меня утолит этот твой голод?»

«Значит, предлагаешь использовать не только твою кровь, но и твоё тело?» - потребовала Габриэль, сделав ударение на слове «использовать». Глаза барда светились ещё более опасным огнём и были накрепко прикованы к лицу воина.

Глаза Зены вспыхнули с подобной же силой: «Ты помнишь, что говорила Геката о тьме?»

Габриэль нахмурилась, на секунду застигнутая врасплох подобным ответом, и её лицо омрачилось глубокой задумчивостью: «Любовь всегда одержит верх над тьмой.»

«Вот это ты и должна понять, Габриэль. И хочешь ни хочешь, но тебе придется принять эту часть своего естества и принять мою любовь к тебе. Прими её! Сделай это для меня!»

Молодая женщина продолжала хмуриться: «Предлагаешь превратить это в акт любви и забыть о том, что мной управляет тьма?»

«Да, именно! Я хочу, чтобы ты думала лишь о том, что мы любим друг друга, и отдалась этой страсти! Тобой будет управлять не тьма, а любовь! Пусть и в таком, довольно странном своём проявлении» - Зена подняла руку и нежно очертила одними кончиками пальцев подбородок барда.

Габриэль тут же отозвалась на ласку, прижавшись щекой к ладони воина. Но в следующее мгновение она слегка отстранилась, чтобы взять руку возлюбленной в свою собственную и поднести её запястье на свет. Издав печальный вздох, молодая женщина мягко провела кончиком языка, прикасаясь к ране на руке воина, и Зена замерла, пораженная увиденным. Глубокий порез затянулся прямо на глазах, не оставив после себя ни малейшего следа. Габриэль лишь пожала плечами, отвечая на шокированное выражение лица воина.

«Всего лишь ещё одно свойство, присущее вакханкам и позволяющее им выживать. Именно поэтому ты не заметила никаких следов на мне, когда меня укусили впервые» - объяснила она – «Зена» - Габриэль замолчала, не решаясь продолжить.

«Да, любимая?» - отозвалась Зена, снова притягивая молодую женщину к себе и заключая её в свои объятия.

«Этого недостаточно» - услышала она тихий шепот.

«Знаю. Но я здесь. С тобой.»

«Но ты не выдержишь!» - возразила Габриэль, пытаясь отстраниться и заглянуть в глаза воина - «Ты была ранена и тоже потеряла слишком много крови!»

Зена расплылась в довольной улыбке: «Ну, скажем так, мне немного помогли.»

Глаза Габриэль подозрительно сузились.

«Это Геката. Она исцелила меня и привела сюда» - пояснила Зена.

Казалось, Габриэль погрузилась в какие-то одни ей ведомые мысли, на мгновении забыв о происходящем. И она вышла из задумчивости только когда Зена приподняла её подбородок и жадно припала к губам барда, осторожно лаская языком её губы и небольшие клыки, торчащие теперь изо рта молодой женщины.

Габриэль застонала, остро реагируя на близость воина, после чего с приглушенным рычанием подтолкнула Зену на меха, снова накрывая её своим телом. Поцелуй был глубоким и с каждым мгновением всё больше и больше разжигал страсть обеих женщин.

Но внезапно Габриэль снова отпрянула назад, лицо барда исказилось болью. И когда она открыла глаза, в них уже не осталось ни капли той зелени, которой так восхищалась Зена. Но воительница сделала над собой усилие, чтобы не показать вида, и постаралась вложить в свой взгляд всю ту нежность, любовь и желание, которые она испытывала к этой маленькой женщине.

«Всё хорошо, Габриэль! Не борись с этим!» - прошептала она – «Я твоя! Я принадлежу только тебе!»

Как будто ожидая только этих слов, Габриэль резко запрокинула голову и когда вновь посмотрела на воина, то Зена увидела перед собой уже вакханку, столь же прекрасную, сколь и опасную. Она просто гипнотизировала воина одним своим видом, и Зена даже не сопротивлялась, когда рука женщины скользнула быстро вниз, преодолевая препятствие в виде штанов воина и грубо проникая вглубь. Зена застонала и выгнулась всем телом, ощущая пальцы барда внутри себя и её острые зубы на своих сосках.

Казалось, плоть воина отзывалась, отвечая на волшебные чары, сопровождающие заклятие, наложенное Вакхом. Женщина с силой впивалась пальцами в меха, спасающие её обнаженное тело от холодного пола пещеры.

Внезапно Габриэль снова приподняла голову, в её глазах мелькнули искорки осознанной мысли и узнавания: «Зена?» - прошептала она.

«Да, сделай это!» - также тихо подбодрила её Зена.

Габриэль снова вошла в воина, одновременно впиваясь зубами в её шею.

Зена не смогла побороть крик, когда её тело начало сотрясаться от интенсивности ощущений, которым оно было охвачено в этот момент. Воительница почувствовала лёгкое головокружение, когда её кровь начала поступать в рот барда, а тело женщины накрыла первая волна удовольствия.

Зена не могла сказать, что больше возбуждало её желание – острые ли зубы вакханки, впивающиеся в её нежную шею, или её умелые руки, уже хорошо изучившие воина и доводящие её до исступления. Всякий раз, когда Габриэль прикасалась к ней, Зена испытывала ни с чем несравнимые ощущения, но те чувства, которые рождала в ней эта, новая Габриэль, были сверх любых слов. 

Казалось, что через всё тело воина проходили энергетические разряды, концентрируясь в двух точках и посылая искры удовольствия, разбегающиеся по всему телу женщины, которое теперь было в огне. Эти разряды сжимали её мышцы, заставляли выгибать спину и двигаться вперед, навстречу руке барда.

Зена ощущала, как её тело постепенно слабеет, но в то же время возносится всё выше и выше, приближая её к той грани, через которую она могла переступить только с Габриэль. Грань полной капитуляции, абсолютной утраты контроля.

«Не останавливайся! Только не останавливайся!» - услышала Зена свой собственный голос, звучащий, казалось, будто со стороны и не скрывающий молящих ноток, отчетливо раздающихся в нем. На мгновение воительница подумала о том, сколько же крови она могла потерять, но тут же эта мысль сменилась абсолютным безразличием к этому. Зене было уже наплевать, сколько; она хотела лишь одного – чтобы это продолжалось.

Внезапно сознание воина поглотила тьма, когда мощная волна накрыла её, вознося на пик удовольствия, и Зена снова не смогла сдержать крика.  
_____________

«Зена?» - мягко шептала Габриэль, нежно укачивая воина в своих объятиях. По щекам барда стекали слёзы – «Прошу, вернись ко мне!»

«Эй» - такой любимый голос заставил зелёные глаза барда открыться и увидеть пару безупречно синих глаз, весело смотрящих на неё.

«О, Боги! Зена! Прости меня, любимая! Прости!» - заплакала Габриэль, покрывая поцелуями лицо воина – «Я не смогла остановиться! Просто не смогла!»

«Я в порядке, родная» - улыбнулась Зена – «Я бы убила тебя, если б ты только рискнула остановиться!» - усмехнулась она.

Габриэль чувствовала чудовищную вину перед воином, когда её тело слегка подрагивало, вбирая энергию, дарованную новым приливом крови и мощным зарядом, полученным во время занятия любовью с единственной женщиной, которая могла утолить её ненасытную страсть. Все чувства молодой женщины были обострены в этот момент, а сама она испытывала странную эйфорию и непривычное ощущение легкости во всём теле.

«Что?» - прошептала она, ловя на себе пристальный взгляд воина.

«Любимая, не думаю, что испытывала нечто подобное когда-либо раньше!» - мягко произнесла Зена, радостно утопая в объятиях барда.

«Я тоже … это было …» - Габриэль едва ли не впервые ощутила, что ей не хватает слов – «Невероятно.»

«Попробуй описать» - попросила Зена, устраиваясь поудобнее в объятиях барда, которая сидела теперь, прижавшись спиной к стене пещеры и обвив руками воина. Смена ролей - мелькнуло на мгновение в сознании Зены.

«Я … я ощущала, как у тебя течет по жилам кровь, как громко стучит твоё сердце … этот звук эхом отдавался у меня в ушах … Вкус крови немного изменился, когда ты испытала оргазм, не могу описать этот вкус и как именно, но он изменился» - Габриэль поняла, что краснеет – «Моё собственное тело вторило тебе, впрочем как всегда.»

«А как ты чувствуешь себя сейчас?» - поинтересовалась Зена.

«Знаю, что должна чувствовать себя более виноватой, но если честно, сейчас я ощущаю себя так спокойно, как уже давно не ощущала» - Габриэль нахмурилась, пытаясь описать свои чувства – «Зена, это как-то отличается от того, что мы пережили тогда, в пещере Вакха …это кажется … правильным что ли … если можно так сказать.»

«Да, Габриэль. Это лишь ещё одна сторона той мощной связи, которая нас объединяет. Никто не сможет использовать это против тебя!» - сонно пробормотала Зена.

«Спи, мой воин, спи» - нежно произнесла Габриэль, осторожно натягивая на себя и свою возлюбленную меховые шкуры – «Мы вернемся к детям на рассвете.»

«Да» - пробормотала Зена, засыпая – «Нам нужно добраться до Акселя.»

«Куда скажешь, любимая, главное вместе» - прошептала Габриэль, устраиваясь рядом с воином и нежно обнимая её.

«Вместе» - эхом отозвалась Зена – «Всегда. Я убью Ареса» - сонно добавила она.

«Что?» - встрепенулась Габриэль, обеспокоено глядя на свою спутницу. Но ответом ей стала лишь тишина и мирно спящий в её объятиях воин – «Причем, во имя Тартара, здесь Арес?» - недоуменно гадала она, погружаясь в царство Морфея вслед за своей возлюбленной.

***


End file.
